The War For Las Vegas
by Swyn Floo
Summary: Just a crazy story I came up with after I played Fallout New Vegas. It follows loosely with the game, with several deviations. I look forward to any reviews and thank you for reading.


Prologue

She was the last thing to go through his mind, before he pressed down on the hand held detonation switch, dispersing atoms and radiation over a 3 mile radius. Moments leading up the catastrophic event, the bandito questioned if his coming actions would be justified, and if so, what impact would it have. Thoughts, memories, hopes and dreams raced through the unnamed duo's heads as they prepared for the end.

Bullets and shrapnell ripped through the already broken bodies of Mr. Blue and the Bandito. Life flashing in front of his eyes like he movie, the bandito reminiced to the moments when he first met his beautiful wife. The love they shared, though brief, rienforced the idea that this must be done. Mr. Blue's mind went back to the births of his little girls. What joyful days those were!

"Maybe in another life" thought the Bandito.

"For my kids and my wife" thought the one in Blue.

Click.

A brilliant flash of light, followed by instantaneous combustion of atomic energy came next. The nuclear explosion took place in the middle of the Las Vegas strip. In middle of the battle between the two enemy factions. The trap was set. The plan executed with hitman precision.

10 miles south of the warzone, the old man ran outside of his house laughing hysterically. He watched as the mushroom cloud bellowed over the ruins of Las Vegas. The ear splitting explosion, accompanied by an emense rush of air and sonic boom almost knocked the old man over.

"They fucking did it! I can't believe they fucking did it!" said the old man.

"What happened daddy" came from the young woman carrying child, her voice tense with fear. She gazed in the direction of Vegas as well, witnessing the complete destruction. She knew then what had just happened. The coming war was over before it started.

Epilogue

The Las Vegas lights shone brightly over the Southern Nevada desert. An extravant city in an otherwise desolate and unhospitable location. Casino's bustling with hopeful people thinking they would win a fortune. Life was great. Happy young couples getting married by Elvis funneled into chapels by the busload. Underneath it all corruption ran rampant. Mob bosses collected tributes from each casino. Prostitution flourished. The drug trade was in full swing. Through all the glamour and glitter, one thing was certain. It would be coming to an end. Soon. While most of the United States of America watched in anticipation of the Chinese Nuclear crisis, the citizens of Las Vegas continued the pathetic lifestyle they had become accustomed to. Peace talks had failed. Diplomacy between the United States and China had become a long standing joke. The Iranian nuclear enrichment program had been perfected, threatening Isreal. NATO had been disbanded. The planet was teetering on the brink of a global war. Then one day it finally happened. Someone hit the button.

The sixty foot nuclear warhead exited the subteranean missile silo of a rice farm in the Heilongjiang Province of China. The intercontinental ballistic missile's intended target, Los Angeles, California. Then seven more ICBMs fired off simultaneously. Targeting New York, St louis Missourri, Washington Dc, Raleigh NC , Orlando Florida, Houston Texas, and Las Vegas nevada. The missiles hit the targets with less than blind precision. In an instant 4.5 billion people were wiped from the face of the earth. The United States, taking the hit, returned fire, launching 20 nuclear armed missiles towards china. The New USSR took this as a threat, and the neo communist country pummeled the United States with more nuclear devices, impacting Chicago, Boston, Seattle, Salt Lake City, and Atlanta. U.S. allied countries of Canada, Mexico, Isreal targeted the New U.S.S.R. and other European countries with apocolyptic results. Iran fired its two perfected missile's from a truck mounted delivery system, before bieng decimated themselves. The once great nation of the United States was now reduced to a radiated nuclear waste land. The global war was over. Most of the European Nation was left devastated. New USSR was essentially erradicated. China as well as the rest of the Asian continent, a mass grave. The middle east had been turned to glass. All of this because of war, and war never changes.

The Chinese nuclear missile, missed las vegas by about 60 miles, hitting the outskirts of the Moapa Indian reservation. The secondary, smaller barrage of mini nukes hit targets in Sloan, Jean, Pahrump, and the great City of Las Vegas itself. Las Vegas, the once great city of sin was now reduced to an area of ruin. Bodies lay in the street burned to death by the radiation alone. Those who were lucky enough to be at ground zero during the impact, no longer existed. The lights of the once prominent city continued to shine brightly. Most major buildings and casinos were left standing. Roads have cracked and crumbled, from the sonic boom and earthquake like effect of the nuclear impacts. The Hoover Dam on the wild Colorado was virtually untouched, continuing to power the city and surounding areas. The elecromagnetic effect of the nuclear blasts have rendered most mechanized objects useless. For most,life as the world new it, was over.

Two hundred years have passed. The earth has been bruised, but continues to turn. The survivors of Las Vegas have since reproduced. Some developing natural immunities to the radiation that lays on the earth and in the water. Some were the unfortunate victims of freak human deformities due to longterm exposure to alpha and gamma isotopes, causing cancers, mutations, and complete mental insanity. Some were allowed amnesty to the great war by building massive underground vaults, saving their own lives, as well as others who heeded the warning.

Without a goverment, the world had become a wasteland of lawlessness, murder, corruption and rape. With no law established, people have taken up arms protecting, and killing others as they see fit. Freedom was to be cherished. On the east coast, decendants of the survivors of the great war became known as the Enclave. With the ideology of pre-war America, the Enclave is based around the Capital Wasteland, formerly the Washington, DC area. On the west coast, a faction known as the New California Republic has risen from the ashes of a nuclear holocaust. In the center, a new tribe is forming. They are known as the Legion. With ruthless brutality they kill, crusify, and enslave all in their way.

. The NCR goverment waged a long civil war with the Enclave Army. Poorly equiped and equally poorly led, the Enclave army surrendered to the New California Republic despite their superior training and fighting ability. The NCR stopped its annexation at the city of Las vegas. NCR President, Aaron Kimbal realizing his forces were streched too thin, decided holding it's forces in the city of Las Vegas would be the ideal military strategy. The majority of the Enclave Army returning to the east, tail between their legs. Many of the displaced, surviving members of the Enclave army in the west were left wandering aimlessly, taking up new lives. All the while, the legion waited. Awaiting for the opprotune moment to take Las Vegas and the mojave wasteland as there own. That time is now.

Chapter 1 The Bandito

The methodical clicking of cowboy boots was the only thing heard on the barren interstate 15, 3 miles south of Primm, Nevada. The brown tattered cowboy boots were attatched to a man of athletic build clad in tan pants, with a sahara beige button up shirt. His hair was jet black in a rough pompadour fashion revealing a few random grays detailing his age. His face, youthful, but tired with a two day beard indicating he had been on this journey at least that long. The unknown man was adorned by dual barretta 9 millimeter pistols, carried by canvas drop holsters. His hands covered by brown leather gloves. Ultraviolet sunglasses protecting his eyes from the cruel mojave sun. An olive drab back pack slung over his back. Contents unknown.

Like a river frozen in time, the long, lonely interstate 15 winded downhill, with a collapsed bridge in the distance laying in the highway. Joshua trees and boulders littered the desert landscape. Off in the horizon, the ever powerful city of Las Vegas towered over the wasteland. A terrified scorpion burried himself in the ground as the mysterious man passed.

He walked with slow, yet purposeful gait. Making his way north and then turning east onto what was formerly known as Nipton Road, he was making good time he thought to himself. The man removed the safety off both of his 9 mils as he came to the outskirts of Nipton. His attire, as well as his slow methodical actions made him look out of place.

"I wonder how they will take my presence?" he thought. "Better not take any chances."

Nipton had been plagued by gangs of violent wasteland raiders recently. The man knew this. All life ceased as the townspeople of Nipton watched carefully in anticipation as the single drifter advanced slowly in their direction. The enigmatic person passed through town cautiously and uneventfully. Niptons occupants still looking on until he had disapeared into the distance, and then resumed their lives.

It was somewhere around two in the afternoon when he made his final right turn towards his immediate destination. A quarter mile dirt path lead to a delapidated, yet functional desert home. The exterior walls made up primarily of sun beaten plywood and strips of sheet metal. Toys littered the front yard area. Although not much to look at, the home belonged to a family of four.

Thud, thud, thud. Sounds of the mans boot on the hollow wooden front porch as he made his way to the door. The man removed his back pack and placed it down beside him on the deck, and proceeded to place his weapons back on safe.

Knock, knock, knock on the door. A woman in her mid twenties opened the door. She was dressed in a casual shortsleeve blouse, worn out but attractive blue jeans, and work boots. Standard attire for a wastelander. She looked at the man and quickly realized who it was. Her face turned to total astonishment at the person she was looking at.

Chapter 2 The One in Blue

"Baby, you better get this mother fucker out of here! He's one of the main reasons we left the east!" She screamed. Her voice, shrill and cold.

"Who is it?" A voice called from one of the back rooms of the house.

"Its THAT bandito motherfucker. Your friend." She answered.

The man of the house appeared. He was in his late twenties, maybe early thirties. He wore a faded white prewar base ball cap with the embroided insignia "Mossy Oak Since 1986". Semi oval glasses covered his his brown eyes. Aside from a tightly designed goatee, the young man was clean shaven. Under his baseball cap was short blond hair.

His attire consisted of a cut off sleaveless denim vest, with a white cotton shirt underneath. His pants were baggy, color blue, of paramilitary design with cargo pockets. Brown steal toe boots covered his feet. Appraching the man in tan, he was carrying a sawed off shotgun, ready for action. The two men looked at each other. The one in blue in total disbelief. The one in tan, with a crooked smile on his face. They hugged for a long second.

"Long time no see man!" Said the blue one

"Too long buddy!" Said the bandito.

"Come on in. Don't worry about my wife. She's just kidding with ya"

"No she's not" The bandito responded with a little laugh.

"Yeah your right, she's not. What brings you all the way out here?" Mr. Blue said.

"I told you I was going to come check out you out one day. Here I am. I was thinking we could go up to Vegas. See what the place is all about." Replied the tan clad man.

"I gotta run that past the wife. You know how that goes. Nothing has changed there."

"Well you do that. If I hear shooting coming from the bedroom, i'm out of here." The bandito said jokingly. The man in blue disapeared into the bed room, and shut the door. Two little girls appeared quickly. The bigger little girl, he gauged was about 7 years old. He recognized this one from a few years go. The second, and younger one, was about 4 years old. Both had long flowing straight blond hair, like there mother.

"Hi Ms. Grace!" Said the bandito to the older child.

"Hi Mr. Pig!" Chuckled Grace. Mr. Pig was her toy name for the bandito in the past. He was suprised she remembered this.

"And whats your name pretty girl?" He said to the smaller child.

"My name is Kay. Is your name really Mr. Pig?" She asked innocently.

The bandito sat back, and let out a great laugh. He poured a shot of whiskey from a partially filled bottle sitting on the kitchen table. He shot it down immediatly, and thought of a response fitting for a young child.

"No its not little one."

"Well what is it then?" She retorted.

"This one has got alot of her mother in her, I can tell." He thought to himself.

"Well little lady, if you must know, my name is..." He was cut short by the man in blue and his wife "nagotiating" loudly as they came out of the bedroom.

"You got five days. Use them wisely." She yelled. Obviously in displeasure at her husbands choice, and more importantly in her husbands choice in friends.

"Baby, its going to take us five days to get there. Can I have seven please?" He begged.

"Fine. Six days. Don't ask for anything else. Time's a wasting boys." She said smartly."After this, maybe you'll stay gone another four years." She said to the bandito.

The Bandito rose up from the kitchen table, as he and Mr. Blue headed for the front door. Mr. Blue hugged his two little ones, and kissed his wife. The Bandito said good bye to the two little girls and after recieving an ice cold stare from Mr. Blue's wife, he exited the house, Mr. Blue quickly in tow.

Chapter 3 Big Trouble in Little Nipton

Heading west in the direction of Nipton, the unnamed pair decided it would be wise to stop for the evening, and resume travel in the morning. It was dusk in the Mojave wasteland. After picking up a considerable amount of firewood, which mostly consisted of dead cactus, and joshua tree limbs, they had a nice fire going. Mr. Blue instigated conversation.

"So what have you been up the last four years?"

"Well, I kind of became nomadic in a sense. Just floating around. Went back east for a period of time, after the wife and I divorced." The bandito answered.

"You were married? Never would have thought. What happened there? Any kids?" Mr. Blue asked intently.

"I have a daughter. She's about the same age as your youngest. Don't get me started on my ex wife. She's engaged to some prison guard or something in the NCR." He said with a slight chuckle.

The Bandito produced a picture from his left breast pocket and handed it to the man in blue. Mr. Blue nodded his head in approval and passed it back.

"I just left from visiting her, before I came to see you. My daughter and her mother live in the Victorville area of New California. I remember the last time we talked you mentioned moving out to the Vegas area. I see you've been quite successful." Said the Bandito.

"Its quiet out here, thats for sure. I can deal with quiet." Mr. blue replied.

As the night drew on, and the fire grew dim, the pair finished the bottle of whiskey from the kitchen table, shared a few more laughs, and called it a night. The day ahead was to be a long trek to the Vegas strip. The Mojave night was faint. The air still warmed by the sun soaked desert ground. They slept peacefully for the last time.

Awakened by dawns light, the man in blue began to stir. The fire completely out now, Mr. Blue stood up and slung his sawed off 12 gauge shot gun across his back in a leather holster. The Bandito gained conciousness and began to do the same. The makeshift camp was about an eight of a mile off the main road, and down in a washout as not to be seen by the local raiders.

Back on Nipton road the two carried on. They matched footsteps in almost a military type precision. About a mile outside of Nipton town, a rumbling sound came from behind them a considerable distance back. Turning to look, it appeared to be a cargo truck. The truck stopped beside them abruptly. A man in the back identified himself as Sgt. Rodgers of the New California Republic Army.

"Legion Forces invaded Nipton last night. We are on the way there to give aid and look for survivors. Are you with the Legion? Sgt. Rodgers asked.

"No we are on the way to Vegas." Responded the Bandito.

"Good. Get in. We need all the help we can get right now."

"Whoa there. We got nothing to do with this." Said Mr. Blue.

"If your not with us, your against us." Replied Sgt. Rodgers. Judging by the eight other NCR soldiers, they were not going to be nagotiated with. The strange pair climbed onto the cargo truck, and put on the makeshift seatbelts along the left side of the bed. The other soldiers sneering at them as they put the seatbelts on. The truck took off with a trail of dust behind them. Approaching the east side of Nipton city limits, a loud explosion rang out, followed by the truck bieng turned over onto its passenger side. The once sneering soldiers had been launched out onto the highway. Sgt. Rodgers was killed upon impact.

Gunfire began from the south. The Legion forces had set a trap for the naive NCR Army. One by one sharpshooters shot the remaining soldiers as they lay injured in the road. The unknown two had survived the impact ironically by wearing the makeshift cargo strap seatbelts, and hung suspended from the now turned over cargo truck. As quietly as possible, the let themselves down, and began to listen. They heard about five voices and footsteps walking up to the otherside of the truck.

"Looks like they are all dead Captain." One voice said.

The Bandito crept toward the rear of the vehicle removing his pistols from the holsters, and removed the safety. Mr. Blue making his way to the front of the truck also unholstered his double barrel, quietly setting the hammers back. The voices and footsteps drew close, as the two had remained undetected. A Legion recruit made his way around the back of the truck, where the Bandito placed the barrell of his weapon to the man's temple, pulled the trigger, and ended his life. Simultaneously Mr. Blue turned around the front of the destroyed truck and dumped both barrels into the unsuspecting Captains chest, killing him instantly.

A battle ensued. The three remaining Legionarres began firing at the two chaotically hitting the cargo truck. The two hid behind the truck, taking cover. Richochet's and bullet impacts made a symphony of sounds as the Legionarres unloaded on they're new enemies. Two shots from a differet direction were made, killing two of the bloodthirsty legion men. A wounded NCR soilder on the road had leaned up, and fired two well aimed shots. The surviving recruit, became alarmed, turned and ran the opposite direction. The Bandito swung out past the rear of the vehicle again, and fired on the survivor, hitting him in the calf, as well as the left kidney.

The two men, took a second to regain there composure and began walking up to the wounded recruit. Enroute Mr. Blue picked up a .308 rifle from one of the soldiers corpses. Arriving at the injured legionarre, he appeared to be young, around 20 at most. He was bleading profusely from his abdomen and left calf, and his leg appeared to be broken from the gunshot. He was holding back tears, and sweating uncontrollably. It was apparent he was in excrutiating pain. Mr. Blue reloaded his sawed off, and spoke to the young man.

"You killed all of these people and you tried to kill us. Killing you right now, would be too good for you."

"Fuck you profligate." He responded.

"Get the fuck out of here before we change our mind." Said the Bandito motioning with his hand towards the open desert.

The young man holding his side, rose up, and began to limp off aimlessly in the direction of the east. The two walked over to the wounded NCR soldier. He too was incapacitated, and would have a hard time walking. Mr. Blue found a first aid kit in the cargo truck, and began his best medical handiwork. The soldier, somewhat delirious from blood loss questioned his saviors.

"Did you kill that legion dog?"

"No, he wandered off into the desert. He won't last long." The Bandito replied.

"You didn't kill him? He's going to report back whats happened here! They are going to come for you now! They will search until the end of this desert to find you two!" The soldier snapped back.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there. In the mean time is there anywhere we can help you get to?" Asked Mr. Blue, not taking the wounded mans words seriously.

"We have an outpost up the road on I-15." Was the response.

"We will get you there. You get some rest." Said Mr. Blue. Gathering pieces of the broken handrails of the cargo truck, the Bandito was able to create a makeshift stretcher. Carefully placing the wounded soldier on, they carried him in direction of the NCR outpost. Stopping breifly for water breaks, the trio continued to head to the outpost, and arrived by nightfall.

The injured soldier explained the events of the day to his commanding officer Major Knight. Major Knight expressed his extreme gratitude to the enigmatic two, as well as give them ammunition and a few rations for they're help. Mr. Blue and the Bandito decided to pass on sleeping that night and continue on to Las Vegas considering all the time they had lost that day.

Chapter 4 Emancipating Slaves

Ceasar, leader of the Legion, sat upon his throne in his temporary palace. An abondoned factory warehouse, turned fortress outside the small town of Searchlight, Nevada. Ceasar was a man of extreme intelligence. He was educated in the ways of warfighting, history, the arts, as well as various other favorable subject matters. He is in his late fourties and showing age from the many vicious, yet triumphant battles he has led, and engaged in. His facial expression was grim, obviously displeased that he has not heard any report on the events of the day.

A tall legionarre of lean build entered Ceasars war room. Vulpes Inculta stood about six foot three, wearing a chest plate made of kevlar. He was a brunette, clean shaven and appeared to be around his mid thirties. His garb was red, imitating the dress that of Roman soldier. Boots with metal shin plates clinging tightly and terminating at the top of his calves. Vulpes was the leader of Ceasars Frumentari. A force responsible for spying and intelligence reports to Ceasar.

"Mighty Ceasar!" Said Vulpes Inculpta.

"Speak Inculpta." Was the response.

"One of the members of the raiding party has returned. He is the only survivor."

"The only survivor? Bring him in at once." Ceasar commanded.

Two of Ceasars personal security, the Preatorian Guards, brought in the mortally wounded Legionarre. Infection had set in and the young man was dying slowly and painfully. His once peach colored skin is now white, cold and clammy. His eyes, complete bloodshot. He did his best to bow before his leader, but could not, and only fell to the floor.

"Tell me what happened today brave recruit." Ceasar asked.

"We ambushed the profligates just as you commanded mighty Ceasar. But two of them survived the ambush." He responded.

"Tell me about these "two"."

"They weren't NCR sir. They weren't dressed as soldiers. They came out of nowhere, and killed the others. I turned to escape, but they shot me too." The young man said.

"And they let you live?" Ceasar questioned.

"Yes mighty Ceasar. They said killing me would be too good for me." The legionarre replied.

"Too bad I don't believe the same thing. Vulpes, see to it this man is put out of his misery. With honor." Ordered Ceasar. "And after that, check with your scouts and see if they know anything about these "two"."

"Your will be done" Responded Vulpes Inculpta.

The Pretorian Guards removed the wounded man from the room. He was brought outside the fortress complex, and executed. Weakness is not to be tolerated in the Legion. Ceasar is highly threatened by the Bandito and his friend, and orders two of his best Frumentari bounty hunters to track them, find them, and kill them.

Ceasar sat back once again, looking over a map of the Mojave wasteland. His right hand field commander Legate Lanius would arrive with his army within the week, but be quarantined to the Arizona side of the Colorado river. Ceasar had a dillema. One thing stood between his destiny of taking Las Vegas as his own. The El Dorado power substation.

Meanwhile a few hours later, the Bandito and Mr. Blue entered Primm at about three in the morning. Mr Blue set his gaze upon an the I-15 State line sign reading "Welcome to Nevada. The Silver State". From a short distance they could see options were limited. Only one of the two establishments in town appeared operational. Buffalo Bills looked like a haunted house. The signature selling point roller coaster behind the casino had fallen apart in many places, the supports left standing like a deadwood forrest. They were almost sure the building itself housed chem users, raiders, and other wasteland undesireables.

Entering the broken down casino formerly known as Whiskey Petes they took in there new surroundings. Velvet colored carpet lined the floor up to the hardwood at the bar. The stale smell of smoke and bad luck hung in the air. Many of the slot machines were out of comission, and the ones that did work didn't have anyone playing the one arm bandits. The lighting was poor in most of the casino, but the bar and area beside it with pool tables was fairly illuminated.

They pair pulled up a chair and ordered some irradiated whiskey and a meal. Aside from the bartender, and one other patron, the mysterious men were the only other people in the casino bar. Thinking over the events of the day they both sat silently. There trip had not taken off on a very good start. Not expecting trouble at that hour of the morning they sat with there backs to the entrance door.

They had only been there a short period of time when the casino door opens slowly, and a heavy set black man, clad in a black duster, biker boots, black pants, and an obvious set of upper body armor entered the building. Stenciled into the black vest was the insignia of a bull. He slowely asseses the situation, scanning the casino and then bar. The man locates his target. The two unknown men at the bar. He approaches the them slowely and cautiously. The Bandito and Mr. Blue hear the footsteps across the creaky hardwood floor.

"By order of Ceasar, you are under arrest for crimes against the Legion. You will have to come with me." The bounty hunter said.

The Bartender having worked in Whiskey Petes for a considerable amount of time, had seen many bar fights during his employment history. He continue'd cleaning the beer steins and shot glasses, keeping his eyes on the three strange patrons. Something was different about this one though. These men weren't drunk, nor angry. Well this time will be just like any other time, he thought.

"Is that right?" Said the Bandito as he looked at his beer he had just started drinking.

"Yes. On your feet boys." Was the reply.

"Just one question. How did you find us so fast?" Asked Mr. Blue as he turned to look at the bounty hunter, sizing him up.

"Tracking you two was easy. You leave a path of destruction a mile wide." Responded the Bounty Hunter.

"Ok, well let me finish my beer, and we can go." Said the Bandito.

The Bandito turned his beer upside down and began to finish it as he looked at Mr. Blue. Mr. Blue stood up. The Bandito slams the empty bottle against the bar and holds it on the table top with the broken side up. Mr. Blue grabs the bounty hunters head and impales it into the freshly made weapon. It all happened in the fraction of a second. The bounty hunter hadn't even had time to take a breath. Falling to the floor, the bounty hunters final moments, were nothing but a bloody, twitching, and spasmodic death.

"YOU TWO MOTHERFUCKERS GET OUT OF HERE!" Screamed the bartender, pointing at the exit.

Hearing, but not listening to the bartender, Mr. Blue removes the bullet proof armor from the now dead bounty hunter, and puts it on under his denim vest. He tightens it down to his body size. The Bandito removes a few 12 guage buckshot shells from the bounty hunters corpse and hands them to Mr. Blue. The furious bartender once again asks them to leave. They head to the door with Mr. Blue leading. Mr. Blue opens the door to find the business end of a short barrell Remington 1100 series 12 guage shot gun at point blank range.

An earsplitting shot is fired into Mr. Blue's chest. He is sent flying backwards about seven feet, before sliding to a stop. Smoke rising from his powder burned chest. The smell of spent gun powder is in the air. It was the second of the two Bounty Hunters.

"Shit I should have known they would have sent two." The Bandito thought.

The bounty hunter slowely enters the casino, unaware the Bandito is beside the open door. With the left 9 mil pistol out of his holster the Bandito shot the Bounty hunter in both knee caps, dropping him to the floor instaneously. The bounty hunter drops his shot gun and reaches for both knees, screaming in agony. This bounty hunter was dressed similarly to the previous one. The only difference bieng this one was of possible Mexican origin, with long hair, desert parched skin, and more of lean build.

"Before I kill you, tell me what the fuck is going on." The Bandito ordered as he picked up the fallen shotgun.

"We were paid to find you, and kill you. By the leader of the Legion." Said the bounty hunter with a latin accent in between his pathetic whimpers.

"Shit. We should have killed the legionarre after all." The bandito thought.

Mr. Blue, got up from the floor grabbing is chest in pain. He removed his burned peppered denim vest to reveal the body armor. The buckshot was embeded deep, but did not penetrate. He removed the body armor to reveal, a bruise around 6 inches in diameter, over the heart area. Mr. Blue was angry.

"For the second time today, some one has tried to kill me. Last time I allowed them to live. And that was a mistake. This time I won't make that same _mistake_. " Said Mr. Blue.

He removed the sawed off 12 guage from its leather holster. Set both hammers back. Placed it one foot from the bounty hunters head, as he looked at Mr. Blue for mercy. And he found none. Mr. Blue pulled both triggers, removing the bounty hunters head from his body, and relocating blood, skull fragments, and brain matter into the corner of the room, beside the exit door. The headless body, hadn't realized it was dead yet, sat upright breifly. A final act of instict from the nervous systems, the bounty hunter's hands and fingers moving in an effort to grasp something that was no longer there .The body finally fell to its side, blood draining from the empty neck.

The bartender at this point, had turned ran and disapeared completely. The Bandito lit a cigarette and examined Mr. Blue's chest. He seemed unharmed aside from his bruise. Mr. Blue put his denim vest on. This time the bandito removed the other bounty hunters body armor, and put it on under his sahara beige shirt. They exited the casino into the dry wasteland night.

Heading north on the dead silent interstate 15, the Bandito began to ponder what this was all about. These weren't isolated incidents he thought to himself. Why is the NCR this far east of New California? Who the hell ar these Legion guys? He could no longer help himself, and asked Mr. Blue in hopes he would know.

"Why is the NCR in this area?" He asked.

"The NCR arrived here about 3 years ago, in hopes of annexing Las Vegas as a new state in its union. Attempts have been unsuccessful so far, but they remain in the area, and seem to protect us. Or they used to." Replied Mr. Blue.

"And what about the Legion? What are they about?" Questioned the Bandito.

"Not much is known about the legion other than rumors of people who came from Utah, New Lincoln, and the Colorado area. All they spoke of is a tribe of fierce fighters who either kill, or enslave everyone they come across. I'm assuming they want control of Las Vegas as well." He responded.

"And I guess we just stirred up the hornets nest. Just fuckin great. I just wanted to hang out in Vegas for a little bit."

"Hey, do you hear that?" Asked Mr. Blue.

Silence was all that could be heard in the mojave night. Then a faint cry, some distance away. They traveled quietly in the direction of the sound. The sound was coming from over a small hill a few hundred yards away. The enigmatic pair climbed up the hill, keeping there heads low, and peered over to find a fenced in area, with a small building within the compound. It appeared to be an old animal control dog pound. Upon further inspection, they saw about seven or eight armed Legionarres walking around the compound. There was a small area to the northeast corner that was fenced in within, containing six people in a jail type setting. It was apparent they were bieng held against there will.

"Slavers." Said Mr. Blue.

"This isn't right." Said the Bandito.

They quickly formulated a plan to release the imprisoned people. Mr. Blue pulled his 308. hunting rifle he had slung over his back and began to calibrate it. With only five 308. rounds, each shot needed to count. Mr. Blue was to shoot four of the guards, and then shoot the lock on the prison gate with the last bullet freeing the hostages. The Bandito reached into his olive drab bag and produced a small, yet powerful rifle scope he had been using as binoculars, and handed it to Mr. Blue, and then proceeded down the hill to the animal control compound. As he entered the light one of the roving guards saw him and ordered him to the ground.

"Sir this is looks like one of the men Ceasar has been searching for." Said one guard.

"Throw him in the pen with the rest of the profligates, and get on the radio to Searchlight and let them know we have one of them." Said the leader.

There was a smaller legionarre, with a long bull whip who was antagonizing one of the potential slaves. Cracking his whip closer and closer to the face of this man. The man was about 6'5'' and built solid. The large man warned the legionarre, if he got out of here, he would personally kill him.

After a removing the bandito's pistols, and then a thorough beating, he was thrown into the pen with the rest of the prisoners. They greeted him, as if he was insane.

"Are you fucking crazy? Did you just walk right up to this place?" Asked a rather rotund woman.

"Hold on. Give me a second. I have a plan ok." Said the Bandito, holding his aching head. After the stars had faded from his vision, the man in tan gave them the run down on his exit strategy.

A small flash of light up on the hill, and then the gunshot. A legionarre fell. Chaos ensued. A second shot, another one curls up holding his stomach. A third shot, killing an armed guard close to the prison pen. A fourth shot, missed its target. Now the Legionarres realize where the shots are coming from and begin to return fire. The last and final shot hits the gate lock, with surgical precision. All exit the pen.

The Bandito picks up the weapon from the dead legionarre close to the pen. It was an old WWII nazi grease gun. With the legionarres focus on Mr. Blue, the Bandito began to mow on the unsuspecting enemies. The prisoners all ran off into the distance to a safe place instructed by the Bandito. All but one. The big man.

Bullets ripped through back of the guard, filleting his torso upon exit. Only two guards left. The Bandito shoots down another guard focused on Mr. Blue and empties the remaining bullets into the wounded guard from the initial attack. The one guard left, was the small legianarre with the bull whip.

He cracks his whip toward the big man, but to no avail. The big man is completely blinded by rage. The whip cuts the mans face, and arms, but has no impact on him. He grabs the small pathetic guard and begins to pummel him to death. He follows with a barrage of rights and lefts to the Legionarres face. His jaw is now broken, and he is unconcious. This does not stop the big man. He continues his relentless assault on the guard until his head is caved in resembling a broken soup bowl. Its contents spilling onto the desert ground.

The Bandito enters the building. He finds his dual pistols and puts them back on. He finds a few items of medical supplies and tends to his lacerations and injuries from the beating. Mr. Blue has come down the hill and met with the former prisoners. The Bandito quickly joins them.

"Thank you so much for that daring rescue!" Said an older woman.

"Yes. We owe you our lives." Said the Big Man.

"Dont worry about it. You guys get out of here and be careful. The legion is everywhere out here these days." Said Mr. Blue.

They part ways. Mr. Blue and the Bandito find a small drainage culvert again and attempt to get some sleep. Just as the Bandito begins to shut his eyes, his last waking moment was that of the butt of a rifle to the head. Rendering him unconcious.

Chapter 5 Render Unto Ceasar

Eyes cracking open for what felt like the first time in an eternity, the Bandito looked around his new enviroment. A brick wall with a poster of the Nevada labor laws, dated 2026 was the first thing he saw. Upon further inspection he found Mr. Blue unconcious in the corner of the unfamiliar room. The bandito managed to get to his feet, and make his way to the steel door. The door was locked. The bandito realized he didn't have his pistols, holsters, or his olive drab back pack. He understood he was in serious trouble

"Oh shit. My head." Said Mr. Blue grabbing his throbbing skull.

"We've been kidnapped" Said the Bandito

"Not kidnapped, your prisoners of the Legion now." A voice said through the door as it was unlocked and bieng opened.

"Ceasar will see you profligates. You will enter his chamber, and bow down to him."

"Thats what we will not do. I bow to no one." Said the Bandito.

"Suffer the concequences then profligate." The guard said as he placed the bandito in hand cuffs and leg irons. Another Legion guard enters the room and places Mr. Blue in irons as well. They were led down a shallow corridor. Then a right turn into a moderatly expansive room with a fence dividing the profligates from Ceasar. For the first time they met the man who so actively tried to take there lives. The pair studied Ceasar, as well as the surrounding room. The lights were relatively dim, in fact, they could not see anything past the Legion commander. They could not see the two adults, and three smaller figures behind Ceasar. The room was dirty and there were about 40 legionarres standing shoulder to shoulder in anticipation for orders from there commandant.

"So your the two unlucky bastards who have caused me all this trouble? You kill all the members of one of my raiding parties. You annihalate my best bounty hunters. And then you emancipate seven of my potential slaves killing there captives. Who the fuck are you two?" Ceasar asked demanding answers.

"We answer to no one." Answered Mr. Blue.

"You two are definitly bad company. Hahaha. Thats what I'll name you two. Bad these morose motherfuckers." Commanded Ceasar.

Two legion guards grabbed the bandito, unbeknownst to them it would be the last thing they ever did. In leg and hand irons, the Bandito grabbed the guard by his chest plate, and gave a violent headbutt to his face, pushing his nasal cavity into his brain mass, and killing him instantly. Mr. Blue wrapped his chains around the neck of the second guard, who came to the aid of his comrad, choking him into a coma like state, the man breathing shallow if at all.

Interesting thought Ceasar. He then commanded two more of his Legion recruits to attack the Bad Company pair. The two Legionares produced hair splitting rapier swords, swinging violently in the direction of Mr. Blue. The calm and collected Mr. Blue waited for the opprotune moment where the one legionare swung violently and off course, and position his hands in the same direction of the blade swing. A sharp cling followed, freeing his hands. The Bandito, frantically dodging his enemy, still in hand and leg irons called out to his friend.

"Um little help here!" He cried.

Mr. Blue, ducking and dodging the mighty sword, had begun to prepare his assault on his opponent. Already three steps ahead of his enemy, he began to jab the legionarre, with quick shots to his face, timing out his last and final attack on the man. A final miscalculated swing from the legion recruit, and Mr. Blue landed a killing blow from a right side palm strike, the broken handcuff entering the legionarres temple. Mr. Blue picked up the key ring of the still warm corpse. Ceasar watching in amazement.

The Bandito still parrying with his enemy was beggining to get frustrated. With handcuffs attatched to his wrists, chain leading down to his leg irons, bouncing hysterically as he dodged the great sword meant to take his life. The legionarre, with each missed strike, became more and more angry with each failure. His combat becoming less precise, his mentality bieng drunk with a rage that would cost him his life.

A final great swing of the sword caught the bandito in the rib cage. The blade pierced his skin, breaking one his ribs. The Bandito grimaced, and took the impact to his his side, and grabbed the sword hands of his mortal enemy. Mr. Blue realizing this reached over and snapped the legionarres neck. Ending his life effectively and painlessly. The two adult figures watching intently with fear unable to speak. Ceasar looking on in astonishment. He dispatched two more of his veteran officers to take on the unnamed duo.

The first officer was a notorious murdurer and rapist. His undying loyalty to Ceasar. The second veteran was famed for his brutality in combat with a sledge hammer. Mr. Blue sped over to the Bandito and uncuffed his hands and leg irons as the two Legion men entered the room. The veterans closed in on the bandito and mr. blue cautiously. Tensley gripping his sledgehammer, he swings at the bandito. The bandito ducks quickly, the hammer nearly taking his head off. This is his oppratunity to begin his attack. With a barrage of hard lefts and right punches he works on his opponent. Mr. Blue initiates his attack as well. A quick roundkick to the right side, folds the legionarre over. The bandito continues to pummel his enemy until he is on the ground, blood coming from all of the holes in his head. The bandito picks up the sledgehammer and faces the man on the floor in front of him. He raises it high above his head, and swings down with all he has in him on the legionarre's left leg at the shin, completely shattering the bone.

Mr. Blue continues his assault on the second officer. The bandito, satisfied his enemy is out of the fight turns his focus to the other man. The bandito strikes the other opponent in the spinal column just above the pelvis, dropping him to the floor, and gives a solid kick to the head with his cowboy boot. Mr. Blue takes the sledge hammer and makes sure this man will never rape or murder again. He angrily crushes all of his limbs down to his hands, leaving the man alive barely on the warehouse floor. Ceasar is amazed at the brutality, the teamwork, and the combat he just witnessed.

"I could use men like this" he thought.

"I've decided not to kill you after all." Said Ceasar. "I have something in store for you"

"There is nothing we will do for you" Retorted the Bandito, panting wildly, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh but you will." Ceasar replied with a villanous smile before ordering the remaining troops in the room to beat the two unconcious and return them to the makeshift cell.

Chapter 6 NCRCF Blues

The harsh Mojave sun blazed down on the New California Republic Correctional Facility in Jean, Nevada. Formerly the Sandy Hills Penitentiary, the NCR took the prison and filled it with the undesirables of the wasteland, prisoners and deserters of the NCR Enclave war, and anybody else deemed enemy ofthe state. Ezzell looked intently out the window of his cell, denied freedom yet again for one more day. Ezzell is about 30 years old, stood about five foot ten, or six foot three if you count his Raider mohawk, shirtless with cuttoff shorts made from his prison issued denim pants. Feet covered by his Enclave Army combat boots.

He peered as far out of his cell as he could in hopes of seeing something different for the first time in three years. His cell was located on the second tier at the end of the row of 8. The cellblock of C house was in the shape of a plus sign, with 2 tiers and 4 wings with 8 cells on each side of the tier. The center of C house was a commons area with a 15x15 cage for fighting, usually prompted by NCR guards for entertainment, or if two inmates need to settle a dispute.

"When will you just accept it?" Said a voice from the top bunk.

" I won't Martin. I will get out of here one day." Said Ezzell.

The voice, came from a man sliding down off the top bunk. He was a bit taller than Ezzell, and very lean in build. Short spikey hair covered his head, with long sharp sideburns that traveled down his face to his jawline. Arms exposed from his blue sleeveless collard workshirt tucked into his denim jeans. Enclave issued boots also covered his feet.

Doc Martin joined his comrad at the cell door looking at all of the other inmates. Some were Raiders who were spared the good fortune of bieng shot dead for they're debauchery. Some were criminally insane, driven mad by heavy chem use and radiation poisoning. Some were prisoners of a war that hadn't started yet. Some were prisoners of a war that was already over, just like Ezzell and Martin. Down the cat walk of the tier came four NCR prison guards. Making their way down the cells and stopping at the cell next to Martin and Ezzells. They knew what this meant. The cell door opened, slowly, with rustic sound.

"Its time to go." Said the head guard.

"It cannot be time already." Pleaded the condemned man.

The man sat on his lower cell bunk. Fitted with clean prison attire, and a perfect clean circle shaved on the top of his leg. He was a one of the Fiend Raiders. Chem abusers notorious for murder and robbery to find money to get more chems. This fiend had become seperated from his raiding party and picked up by an NCR patrol. Quickly sentenced to death, he was sent to the NCRCF deathrow for extermination. Martin and Ezzell only knew the man for about two weeks, and his demeanor had completely changed in that short period of time. His mind had began functioning again as the chemicals left his body. The detox process and withdrawals were over.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be you piece of shit." Said one of the guardsmen. His name tape read Buster.

"No! No! You can't do this!" He panted frantically.

"You think you can kill, rob and rape people, for fucking drugs and nothing happen to you! Lets go" Said another guard. This guard's name tape revealed his name to be Hector.

The four guards wrestled him to the ground, and restrained the fear stricken man in hand and leg irons with a heavy belt strapped to his stomach, and began to drag the fiend out into the cat walk. Ezzell continuing to watch, looked down and began shaking his head.

The head guard, Buster, noticing Ezzells actions said, "Don't worry. You'll be out of here soon. In three days you and your cell mate will get to test all the generators in the Hoover Dam." The three other guards hearing this let out a demonic laugh.

Dragging the condemned man down the cat walk, and through a door, the guards men complained about the state of the NCR. Leaving the C house, and a cross a court yard of desert rock, into the death house building they dragged the fiend. A short corridor and into a room with a solid oak chair. The chair obviously well over 200 years old, looked as capable and up to the job just as it did for its first execution in 1936. The dead man walking, now holding his head up, looking face first at his own method of death, began breathing very heavily.

The warden of NCRCF, standing next to the last chair you sit in alive, motioned to the guards to strap him in. As quickly and efficiently as professionals the guards placed the man in the chair. First a chest strap confined the man in place. Off came the leg irons. The mans legs, torqued to an unbearable pressure were detained with the old leather straps. A small flimsy electrode was attached to the left leg with a thick wire leading to a electrical panel on the wall behind the chair. Through out the process the frightened mans breathing became deeper to the point of hyperventilation. Sweat beading up on his forehead had began to drip. The butterflies of nerviousness in his stomach had turned in to giant bats.

The guards removed the one hand from the attached heavy belt at a time. Straps at the upper arm, forearm, and wrist were wrenched down. The same process repeated for the right hand. Complete panic has set in on the chem abuser. Shaking and sweating violently, causing the oak chair to vibrate against its concrete foundation. One of the guards from behind the chair produced the skull cap, complete with circular copper electrode, fitting right over the shaven spot on the mans head.

"Should we wet it sir?" Asked the guard.

"He's sweating enough to be an excellent conductor of electricity!" Joked the warden.

"Yes sir." And the guard continued to fit the skull cap on the man. Another guard produced a large heavy guage wire with about a one inch exposure on the end and fed it through a small wingnut on the top of the headpiece. Ensuring the wing nut was tightened, and inspecting the head gear, he gave the Warden his final approval, and stepped back from the condemned. The man with a blank stare at this point, gazed off aimlessly in the direction of what would normally be a viewing area for visitors. But today there are none. Because no one cares if a useless chem addicted murderer gets put to death. And the man realized that, as he sat in the device that would remove his life, and his addiction forever.

"Roland Padgett. Today you will be executed for the following crimes against the New California Republic. Eleven counts of murder in the third degree. Eight counts of murder in the first degree. Four counts of forcible rape to include one count of statutory rape. Twenty three counts of armed robbery and one count of public urination." The warden stated as he pointed at the stream dripping from the condemned mans pants. Snickering from the other guards angered the fear ful man.

"Do you have any final statement to make before your sentence is carried out?'' Questioned the Warden.

"Yes I do." Replied the now angry yet panic-stricken man. "I will be waiting for every last one of you in HELL." He said as he looked around the room at all of the guards.

"Very well." Said the warden. A guard placed a leather mask over Rolands face, fitted with a hole for the nose, covering his eyes and mouth, and strapped behind the head. Fear radiated from the terrified mans body, as all he could see was complete darkness now. Anticipating the electric jolt, he wondered if it would hurt? Would it pass through me fast enough to kill me instantly?

"Hit it." The warden said to the executioner.

The executioner threw the heavy lever switch on the electric panel. Immediately all power from the prison began bieng funneled to the death house. Martin and Ezzell looked on as the lights in C house began to grow dim and flicker. Roland could feel the last seconds of his pathetic life passing in darkness. The electricity was congregating into an amp system waiting for release. The executioner satisfied with enough electricity threw the final switch ripping Roland with 2000 volts of electricity.

The electricity hit so hard and fast Rolands brain couldn't respond, only react. Every muscle in his body tensed up in reflex. His fingers gripping the arms of the chair to the point mucles breaking his digits. His chest learched forward against the leather strap violently. The condemned mans skin appeared to swell to the point of breaking, and began to turn red from the heat. A pink fluid of saliva and blood began to trickle down from under the leather face mask. His head bobbing around seemed to look at the Warden through his mask, with an ominous glare.

A sizzling sound could be heard. Similar to the sound of bacon and grease in a pan. Small puffs of smoke could be seen from under the skull cap attatched to the now almost glowing read head. The faint smell of burning flesh entered the area. The chair rocking on the floor against the loose bolts made for a morbid tap dance. This went on for several minutes.

The Warden, now satisfied Padgett is dead ordered the executioner to cut the power. The system powered down, and the lights in C house went back to normal as Ezzell and Martin noticed. Roland Padgett was dead, and so would they be in three days.

Chapter 7 Family Ties

The light hit the eye lids of Mr. Blue with no compassion. Pupils still trying to adjust, he made out the vague outline of the Bandito lying face down in a pool of his own blood. His vision finally complete he realized he was back in the same room he was before they had to go meet Ceasar. He put his crumbled hat on, got up and made his way over to the Bandito. Upon his inspection of his partner he sees blood coming from his nostrils and right ear.

"Hey buddy. Please wake up." He said shaking his unconcious friend.

They were both beaten pretty bad by Ceasars men. Mr. Blue propped the Bandito up in the corner of the room. He could see he was still breathing, and he appeared to have no broken bones. His left eye was black and blue and partially swollen. Mr. blue himself had a few minor lacerations on his face, as well as a bruised rib cage. The bandito's head began flopping around as he came to. Opening his eyes he looked at his blue clad friend.

"Whoa man, you look like shit." Said the Bandito.

"Haha look who's talking." He replied, relieved that his brother in arms was seemingly ok.

"So were still here in this dump I see." He said observing his surroundings.

"Yeah. We gotta get out of here quick fast and in a hurry." Said Mr. Blue.

Doing a quick inventory check they soon realized they had nothing aside from the clothes they had on. Nothing available in the room to help there cause. Foot steps down the hall indicated two individuals were heading in there direction. They contemplated attacking whomever came into the room, but realized they were weakened enough it would be best to think through there next encounter, rather than to fight through it.

_Click._ The heavy dead bolt locked back from the turn of a key. The door opened slowely.

"Good morning girls. I hope your not too tired from all the fun last night." Said a legionarre as he entered the room.

"Ceasar is ready to see you again. Feel honored. Most profligates do not get to be in his presence twice, let alone once and live." Said the other.

This time they were not placed in irons. They were escorted through the same path and passageways as before. A familiar scene they thought. Ceasar on his throne in a room of dimlights again.

"Have you given much more thought to my offer?" Asked Ceasar.

"Our answer is still the same.'' Said the Bandito defiantly.

This angered Ceasar further. "Listen up you pieces of wasteland shit. Since you two obviously don't give a fuck about your own lives, maybe you'll give a fuck about theirs." He said pointing to two adult females and three smaller figures behind him. A legionairre forced the captives into the light. The Bandito's heart sank as he looked in disbelief. It was his ex wife and little girl. The same reaction came from Mr. blue as he witnessed his family in slave rags, hands bound, and mouths gagged. The two women were sobbing quietly. It was obvious they had been moderately beaten. The children appeared to be un harmed but very frightened.

"Now whats it going to be." Questioned Ceasar.

"Please do whatever he says." A muffled cry from behind the gag of The bandito's ex wife.

"Heather?" A suprised Bandito said.

"Please help us daddy, please!" Gracie begged to Mr. Blue.

"Yes. Help me." Said Ceasar. "You really should listen to your family. My scouts were watching you as you came out of New California and into the mojave. They are always watching and reporting. NCR troop movements, caravan trade routes, and especially mystery men coming out of New California."

The blood began to boil inside of the bandito. A rage had been lit inside of him. He no longer felt the severe beating he recieved the night before. His hands in gloves hung down by his sides, slowely making fists. Tightening to the point he began to pop the seams of his gloves.

"If you-" Mr. Blue started in

"Let me stop you before you say something you will regret. You have two days to get your asses to the El Dorado power station north of here and destroy it. I'll return your weapons and your bag will have c-4 charges in it. Once that substation is out of commission, many of the NCR camps in the area will be without power, and my forces will be able to advance across the Colorado. I'm sending two of my best desert scouts to follow you to make sure the job is done. Upon completion of my orders, i'll release your families."

The Bandito's ex wife looked on, pleading "_Please save us_" to him with her eyes. _Please do whatever he asks_. Tears streaming down her cheeks and completely terrified for herself and her child. Heather had witnessed the events from the night before. The severe beating the two men had taken for standing up for refusing Ceasars orders. She had never seen her former husband so cold, violent, yet calculated in his actions. She had never seen how protective he was over his good friend Mr. Blue. She began to question if she even knew her ex husband at all?

"Daddy hewp ush peas." The man in tan's little girl Leigha said quiet and innocently. This only made the fire rage more.

Mr. Blue's wife glared at the Bandito. This is all his fault somehow she thought. Life was going great until he showed up again. If I get out of here, I'll Kill him myself!

Contemplating the situation at hand, the pair decided it would be wise to follow the instructions they had been given despite the complete distrust they have for there new commander. The fire in the Bandito raged violently as he looked upon his former love and child in Ceasars custody. Imagining the things he would do to anyone who hurt them, he placed these thoughts on the back burner for now. The man in blue soaked up the scene in his mind, keeping all of the details of his family solidly burned into his memory. Mr. Blue took the position as spokesman for the pair.

"We will do as you say. In addition to the C-4 we will need a pint of acetone and a pint of bleach. It will aid in the explosion. But mark my words. If anything happens to them, you will suffer and wish, hope, and beg for death." He declared.

"Ha ha ha. Very well. We will get those things for you. Well since we are all in agreement, you two should get on the road. Legatus Lanius and his army awaits the completion of this mission. I guess I don't need to stress the importance of this to both of our causes do I?" Ordered Ceasar.

The Bandito gave his ex wife and toddler a final look that seemed to say "I'll get you out of this. Trust me." She still has doubt in her heart as to his capabilities, and the uncertainty of the outcome of this left her panic stricken and terrified. She needed him more than ever now, but couldn't bring herself to trust him. In her eyes, he was notorious for long mysterious absenses. She had been let down many times by him before, and this final let down would mean death. Mr. Blue mouthed "I love you, and I'll be back" to his furious wife, who if looks could kill, the Bandito would be dead with the one she just gave him.

And with that, Mr. Blue and Bandito were escorted out of the building. The Bandito carefully detailing the layout of his enviroment enroute to the exit. Two desert fox scouts awaited them at the door with all of there gear, including the olive drab back pack containing multiple bricks of C-4, non- electric blasting caps, the pints of bleach and acetone, and remote detonation kit.

The El Dorado substation was about 5 miles north west of Ceasars encampment. The two desert scouts followed closely behind the duo. Considering just turning and shooting the scouts, they decided it would be best to put some distance in between themselves and there followers. Beginning with a slow trot, they picked up speed, to a jog, then into a steady run. The scouts matched speeds for a distance realizing they cannot keep the pace and began to fall back.

"Atleast keep a visual on them. If we lose them we are dead to Ceasar." Said Fox one.

"Right. How do they run so far and so fast?" Said Fox two trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know. But we have to do our best to stay within range."

The longer the scouts took to catch there breath, the further the duo got away. And the sun was beginning to set on the day one dead line. This pleased the unnamed pair. They had achieved distance from the followers, as well as could operate under the cover of darkness at the substation. The powerstations lights could be seen in the distance. A young man was heading in the opposite direction on the same road. It was a courier for the Mojave Express. He inspired a quick conversation.

"Are you a for hire?" Questioned the Bandito. His hands resting on his dual nines, making the courier uneasy.

"Yes I am. But I'm going home for the night." He replied. The Bandito hearing this scribbled an address and some instructions on a piece of paper and handed it to the young man.

"Go to this address and give this to the old man that lives there. I need you to do it right now." With that, the Bandito pulled a few NCR hundred dollar bills mixed with Enclave currency and gave it to the Courier. Seeing the large amount of money, the Courier was excited.

"Ok, I'll get on it first thing in the morning." The courier said, taking the money and instructions.

"No. now." Commanded the Bandito. The courier looking at the man in tan's black eye, hands on his weapons in a gunslinger type fashion, realized this isn't someone to take a chance with. Already very tired the young man agreed to take his assignment and began to head off into the direction of Sloan, with a quick pace. The Bandito and Mr. Blue traveled off the highway, once again in the direction of the target.

Taking cover behind a small cluster of Joshua trees and desert boulders, Mr. Blue began setting up all but one of the C-4 charges with the electric blasting caps. The Bandito began arming the reciever system and remote detonator. Upon completion Mr. Blue retrieved the rifle scope and began reconnasaince on the target.

"I'm counting two armed NCR soldiers standing by the entrance. No roving patrols nor guardian angels that I can tell. Make that three soldiers." Reported Mr. Blue.

"Ok, start looking for a way to get over there, and I'll start mixing up the clorophorm. The plan is to get in, knock all NCR soldiers unconcious and remove them from the building, plant charges, haul ass, and then detonate. Then get back to Ceasar as fast as possible."

"I've found a way for us to get over there undetected. We can follow the base of that hill to the left side of the Substation, then to the door." Said Mr. Blue.

"Lets do it."

Darkness had fallen completely. The Mojave night was once again still, aside from a slight breeze from the West, forcing the shadows of the Joshua trees to dance a little dance on the desert back drop. The terrible two slowly crept, shadow to shadow, boulder to boulder, until they reached the base of the hillside, out of the line of sight of any of the soldiers. Silently, they inched around the side of the building. An NCR soldier was standing at the corner out of the light smoking a cigarette. Mr. Blue, clorophorm rag in hand, reached around and covered the mouth and nose of the soldier until he was unconcious. The Bandito picked up the soldier in a firemans carry and brought him a considerable distance from the substation. One by one, they rendered the soldiers unconcious, into a deep slumber, placing them side by side at the base of the hill until all were accounted for.

Mr. Blue took entered the substation and began to plant the c-4 charges through out the room while the Bandito stood watch at the door. On a desk with an outdated computer was a rusted foot long adjustable wrench and a coil of nylon rope. Mr. Blue put the items in the back pack. Searching the building for any other items of use, they exited back into the Mojave night. Walking past the row of sleeping soldiers, one had began to gain conciousness, and caught a good look at the unholy two and passed back out.

The Bandito armed the detonator, and destroyed the El Dorado Substation. The desert foxes watching from a distance, witnessed Ceasars work carried out and turned back towards there base. Mr. Blue and The Bandito sat down on a small boulder and lit up cigarettes, completely fatigued. NCR encampments in the surrounding areas were without electricity now. Ceasars forces and Legatus Lanius' army from the east would now be able to start its march towards Las Vegas.

Chapter 8 Heathers Heart

Heather wiped the tears from her eyes with a scrap of fabric from her slave rags. How did this happen to us? Why did this happen to us? Where the fuck is he and what is he doing? She asked herself.

Unbeknownst to Heather, her ex husband and his blue clad friend had began to make there way back to Ceasars compound. Unbeknownst to her, the Mojave was on the verge of a civil war, and her former spouse and his friend had just paved the way for it to happen. Baby Leigha, clinging tightly to her mother she sobbed "I want daddy". Heather had begun to lose hope in this man with each passing hour. Her faith had already been warn thin by the empty promises and tradgedies of there failed marraige. His long absenses and excuses to his whereabouts attributed to there demise.

"I know you do baby. Daddy is coming back for us." She told her daughter, although she didn't believe it herself. She continued to try to be strong for her little girl. She wondered if her fiance even knew she had been kidnapped. Surveying her surroundings Heather realized escape was hopeless. Locked in a cage for storing high value packages, fence ran from the floor to the ceiling, with an air duct that ran parralel to the brick wall she was huddled up against. Musty cool air shook a squeaky loose hanging air vent from the duct work above her with each passing gust of wind outside.

With no idea where Mr. Blue's wife was, she was alone with her daughter. Heather covered Leigha's ears as a Legionairre beat a slave senseless for insubordination. A chill ran down her spine, when she could no longer hear the poor slaves crys of mercy. She realized that she not only needed her ex husband more than ever, her life, as well as her daughters life depended on him.

Chapter 9 Countdown

With two days of scheduled life left, Doc Martin stared at himself in the mirror. The reality of not leaving the prison alive had set in. This is not where he thought he would end up in life. I'm not supposed to go out like this he thought. He looked at his cellmate, comrad through the war, and long time friend, Ezzell, sleeping on his bed. Martin felt equally bad for his friend, who was going to be put to death as well. He knew Ezzell has a son and daughter he hadn't been able to see in years, and would never get to see again in this life.

Not having seen or heard from his family in years, he wondered if they even missed him. Martin was sure Angel, the woman he was in love with had moved on due to his long absense. Emotions of anger, disappointment, and fear created a whirlwind within him. Accepting his fate was the only choice he had left. Doc Martin looked outside of his cell breifly, viewing the fellow inmates in C house, noting how insane his enviroment was. There has to be something better than this in the next life, he thought.

"FUCK THE NCR!" A random inmate yelled from his cell.

"Fuck you too!" A guard yelled back.

Martin hopped up on his bunk and began to reminisce of his days as a medic for his team in the Enclave army. How Ezzell, the teams Engineer and explosives expert and himself always watched each others backs, through good times and bad. Some of the missions his team was tasked with, he didn't necisarily approve of like the "Showstopper Mission", but followed orders anyway. How he would always lose money in poker to the team sniper who wore glasses. He laughed when he thought about his team leader and how he wore his side arm pistols in drop holsters like a gunslinger.

"What the fuck is so funny Martin." A waking Ezzell said.

"Oh I was just thinking about our old boss, whats his name, the one who wore his side arms like a cowboy or something. Hahaha" Doc Martin said.

"Ha ha ha ha, yeah what was up with that? What was his name, I forget, and the four eyed sniper what was his name too? Wonder what ever happened to those guys." Replied Ezzell.

"Who knows they are probrobly dead in a hole knowing them hahaha. Like were going to be soon!" Laughed Martin Hysterically.

"Hey, ha ha, iff I go first, I'm going to make sure I shit myself really good, and piss all in the seat, so its nice and ready for you buddy" Joked Ezzell.

"Ahh thats fucked up man. If I go first, I'm going to make sure throw up all over the chair, and my eyes pop out and make a hot mess for you." Replied Martin.

"You two faggots shut the fuck up in there. If I were you, i'd be spending my time a little bit more wisely." Snapped an NCR guard.

A somber reminder of what was in store for them. They laid back in there bunks, and quietly thought there lives over.

Chapter 10 A Blood Atonement

Arriving back at the entrance to Ceasars warehouse fortress, the Bandito and man in blue took a moment to catch their breaths, and collect themselves. Its been two days since they had any food or water or decent sleep, and muscle fatigue was beggining to set in. They were well ahead of Ceasars deadline. The Bandito kicked the door to the compound very hard several times. A legionarre appeared.

"Stay here. I will inform Ceasar of your return." Spoke the Legionarre. With that the compound guard shut the door and made his way through the corridors of the warehouse, back to Ceasars war room. Ceasar having heard from his desert scouts that the power substation was out of commission, was pleased.

"Mighty Ceasar, the two wastelanders have returned."

"Very well. I have no use for them anymore. The longer they breath they stand as a threat to me. Make sure they are dead." Commanded Ceasar.

"As you wish mighty Ceasar. And your orders for the women and children?" The legionarre asked.

"Do as you wish with the women. Turn the children over to the slavers." Ceasar said with a certain pervacious look.

"Thank you most gracious Ceasar." Spoke the Legionarre as he turned to leave, preparing his M-4 to kill.

Still waiting outside the makeshift fortress the Bandito lit a cigarette. His mind going over the events of the last few days. Exhaling smoke slowely from his nostrils. Examining his lacerations from the beating and lightly touching his still tender eye, he's still in pretty good shape all things considered he thought. A considerable amount of time had passed since the Legionarre spoke with them. Then it occured to him.

The Bandito turned to Mr. Blue and said "Somethings not right. Nothing takes this long. We need to get in there ourselves."

"Your right." Was Mr. Blue's Reply. With that, they began looking for an entrance into the warehouse compound. Following the perimeter walls, they located a rusty roof access ladder and made there way up. On the roof was a hatch for an interior entrance. It was locked. Searching for other ways into the building, they found a partially broken a/c unit. Removing the destroyed unit, they climbed down quietly into the duct work.

The industrial sized a/c ductwork accomodated there bodies nicely, if they stayed on hands and knees. Dust, cobwebs, and the skeletal remains of many different species of bird and rodent littered the path as they low crawled with deathly silence further into the compound. The musty smell of decomposition and animal fecal matter accompanied them on the journey inching on. Only a few feet above one of the hall ways, voices could be heard from passing legionarre's.

"Ceasars orders are to kill the wastelanders." Said one of the Legionarres.

"This should be fun. " Said the other.

"Just open the door and start shooting." Said the first.

"Got it..." And the voices trailed of as they went out of range. Good thing we didn't stick around thought Mr. blue. The Bandito came to the understanding that when they weren't found, this would mean trouble. He reached into the olive drab pack, and removed the rope. As nimble and quiet as possible he made a noose with one end.

"When they don't find us, I'm almost sure they will come back through here to report to some one. And I'm going to catch one." Whispered the Bandito as he crawled over to a vent opening into the hallway.

"Good point." Whispered Mr. Blue, getting in position to weigh down the Bandito when the time was right. Gunshots fired. Panicked yelling. Then footsteps running back down the hall. The Bandito only had but one chance to get this right. Timing the footsteps was critical. The running footsteps were now passing Mr. Blue's feet, who was holding the Banditos gunbelt. The bandito dropped the noose. The rope went tight in his gloved noose constricted around the victims neck perfectly. The legionarre snapped back against his own running momentum with such force the two slid forward about 6 inches.

"RRRRRRRRRR" Grunted the Bandito, as he forced every mucle in his upper body to lift the choking legionarre off the ground. Gurgles, and gasps for air could be heard. The man sent to kill them was dying from asphyxiation. His feet kicking. His head turning red. His lips turned blue. Then silence and no further movement. Overall, a quiet death. The Bandito kept him suspended for another minute longer to make sure the job was done. The dead body slowly swinging, from a venthole in the hallway.

The Bandito slowely and quietly released rope, until the body was lying down on the hall floor. Handing the rope to Mr. Blue, he waited until he had a good firm grip, and repelled down into the hall. Looking into the swollen blue face and bulging blood shot eyes he removed the noose and dragged the corpse into a janitors closet. He propped the body in the corner of the closet and took the .357 shortbarrel, placing it in his belt line, then scurried back up the rope into the vent. Foot steps running again. By this time the other Legionarre having not heard back from his comrad began running down the hall. The bandito didn't have enough time to get his noose ready. Footsteps getting closer, the bandito panicked and pulled his 9 mil, swung out of the opening in the vent, and crushed the running legionarres face with the pistol grip, both of them falling to the hall floor.

"Oh shit. Oh oh shit." The bandito whispered, grimacing in pain. The legionarre was laying beside him, his nose caved into his face, and all front teeth were broken. Getting to his feet, he wiped the blood and tooth fragments off the handgrip of his pistol, placing it back in to the holster. Mr. Blue now hanging out of the vent, motioned to hurry up! Another Legionarre could be heard coming from another corridor in his direction. The Bandito dragged the second dead body and shut himself into the janitors closet with the two dead men.

"Mighty Ceasar has ordered the children go to the slavers down in Cottonwood Cove." The familiar slithering snake like voice of Vulpes Inclulpa.

"I'll take care of that myself master Vulpes. After I spend some time with the blond wench." Said the Slaver.

"Yes. The other female, is in need of _attention_ as well" Said Inculpta with a sick perverse chuckle.

The flame sparked within the bandito again. This anger welling up inside of him, now overcoming the mental and physical fatigue. He wanted to jump right out the door and kill both of them, just for saying these things. Feeling around the closet, a sledgehammer was leaned up to the wall next to him in the darkness. Not practical he thought. Stay focused. No good to my anyone if i'm dead. Inculpta stopped, and looked down. Inspecting the blood stain, and broken front teeth of the dead legionarre. Then he looked up to the air vent, Mr. Blue was still hiding in. Seconds seemed like lifetimes passing, as Vulpes Inculpta looked around questioning himself weather some thing was going on.

"Before you go have fun with the profligate woman, have some one clean this up. And tell your men if they are going to beat the slaves, clean up after themselves." Ordered Inculpta.

"Yes master Vulpes." was the response from the Slaver. Inculpta and the Slaver continued down the hall, and through the door. The Bandito waited to hear the door shut before he exited the janitorial closet. Walking out to the air vent, a rope fell in front of him. He passed the sledge hammer up to Mr. Blue. The Bandito once again scurried back up the rope and spoke to Mr. Blue.

"We gotta find them quick." Said the Bandito.

"Yeah I heard.'' Mr. Blue said calmly, but deep down was terrified, and that same fire in the Bandito had sparked inside of him as well. That same fire, was now burning completely out of control. Continuing to low crawl through the duct work, looking into every vent for a sign of where there loved ones were, they began to be afraid, they wouldn't make it in time.

The maze of ductwork took a myriad of left turns, and right turns, splits, and dead ends. Finding them this way seemed hopeless. But they couldn't risk jumping out of the vent, gunsblazing, and risk the loved ones getting killed.

Vulpes Inculpta and the Slaver entered the high value parcel room where Heathers makeshift cell was located. She watched them come in and begin walking in her direction. Her heart sank deep. She was terrified of these two men. Vulpes unlocked the cage door and the slaver and himself walked in.

"What are you going to do with us?" Her voice shuttered as she spoke.

"We are going to have a little fun. Just you and I" He said with the smile of a predator.

"Come here you!" Said the Slaver to Leigha who was hiding behind her mother.

"Leave her alone. Don't touch her!" Heather screamed.

"Mommy! Mommy! No. Mommy!" Cried Leigha as the slaver took her out of the cell.

"No. Please. NOOOO!" Heather pleaded heading for the Slaver with her child. Vulpes met her half way with a powerful slap, knocking her down. The Bandito heard the comotion, the screams of his ex wife, and child from a vent in the duct work 50 feet away. Quickly yet quietly he crawled over to the already open vent and peeked in to see Vulpes standing over Heather laughing.

"Yes we are going to have lots of fun." He said as he began taking off his Legion armor.

Heather watched as the Slaver exited the room with Leigha. She could hear Leigha's cries for her mother until she was out of earshot. She then looked at Vulpes. She knew what he was there for.

"You keep your fucking hands off me you sonofabitch."

Vulpes laughed as he got down on his hands and knees to her level, his back turned to the vent. The Bandito watching looked back to Mr. Blue who was already getting the rope ready. Vulpes reached to grab Heather, tearing off her slave rags exposing her breasts. She slapped him in the face, and began kicking and screaming. The bandito made sure his 9 mils were secured in place, and dropped out of the vent, upside down, repelling slowely. Unheard. A quiet, touch down, he looked up to the vent, and Mr. Blue dropped the foot long rusty adjustable wrench to him.

Vulpes still laughing with his hands on Heather never saw it coming. The Bandito approached Inculta quietly, and stood behind him momentarily. The Legion rapist had no idea his very own personal angel of death was standing less than two feet away. The bandito with wrench in hand, reached back, and with all of the strength in him hit Vulpes in the side of the head. The impact was so strong it knocked him off Heather and into the fence. Heather looked on to where Vulpes used to be at, and a look of relief, or astonishment, overtook her when she saw the Bandito standing there, his gaze on Inculta. She was never so happy to see this man. He was holding a bloody wrench in his left hand. His focus was still on Vulpes whom at this point, was holding his head, leaned up against the fence. He then looked at Heather. She studied him for a fraction of a second. Something was different. But he looked like he always did. Cowboy boots, tan pants, holsters with pistols, tan shirt with sleeves rolled up to the fore arm. Then she realized it was his _eyes!_ His possessed look and blank stare. She had never seen him like this until the other night when he killed Ceasars men.

"Don't watch!" The Bandito ordered as he pointed at her. His possessed eyes compelling and frightening her as well.

Heather still in shock. Got up quickly and ran over to the corner of the room out of the way. The Bandito dropped the wrench and walked over to Vulpes slowly and robotically. Heather watched his methodical actions. The Bandito pulled each glove tightly over his hands, then rolling the excess back towards his palms. He grabbed Vulpes by the head and picked him up to his feet. Inculpta was much taller than the Bandito. His cheek and jawbone was shattered, and blood was coming from his ear from the wrench strike to his head. The bandito looked his mortal enemy in the eye with a ghostly presense, and prepared this man to pay for his sins. With an unrelenting barrage of hard rights and lefts he destroyed the rest of Vulpes face. When Vulpes tried to fall down, the Bandito would stand him back up, and continue his work, until it came to the point where the bandito was tired of this. With a seemingly supernatural strength, he picked Vulpes up in a choke hold around his neck and threw him against the wall as if he weighed nothing.

Heather closed her eyes. Still listening, she could hear the sounds of unspeakable violence. She heard Vulpes try to talk, only to hear the sound of another fist hit his already broken jaw. Through this the bandito said nothing. Once again he walked under the vent, and mr. blue dropped the sledge hammer to him. Vulpes looked on with his only open eye at this point. The Bandito walked with a morbid silence to Inculta again, then proceeded to crush both of his ankles, then both of his shins, then knees. Vulpes unable to speak could only whimper in pain. Continuing on the, bandito destroyed Inlculpta's hands to include fingers, then wrists, then arms. Heather almost felt bad for this man. Almost.

Pulling the .357 magnum from his beltline, the Bandito removed all but one bullet and laid it on the floor in front of Vulpes. Inculta knew what this was for, and he took the opprotunity. The sound similar to wood splintering could be heard as the muscles in his arm forced the broken bones to grind together while he painstakingly reached out for the gun. His broken fingers desperately trying to cling to the weapon. In a final act of rage the Bandito once again picked up Vulpes and flung him like a rag doll across the cage.

"Now go get it." The Bandito said pointing to the gun. The Bandito satisfied, finally turned and looked at Heather. His eyes were _different_ now, she noted. They were back to normal. She had never seen anything like that before. She had never seen this man so protective over her. She had never seen that kind of strength portrayed by her former husband. Most of all, she had never seen him follow through on any of his promises, and just in time.

Now his face had blood spattered on it. His gloves were dripping with it as well. His shirt soaked in a mixture of blood and sweat. The man in tan walked over and picked Heather up off the floor. He said nothing at all, and hugged her, completely relieved she was ok overall. She embraced him tightly as well. He placed his hand behind her head almost caressing her, calming her. She could feel how exhausted he was. She could tell he had been through hell to get where he was right at that moment. Most of all, she could tell how much he still loved her, from how he held her in his arms. For once, his actions outweighed his words.

How could I have been so wrong about this man? She thought. What have I done? She wanted to kiss him and wondered if that would be appropriate. She wanted to continue this hug much longer. Time was ticking and Mr. Blue's family had to be found. The Bandito broke the embrace and began removing his blood stained shirt.

"Here put this on. We have to go right now." He said calmly as he handed the shirt to Heather. She put the shirt on covering up her breasts and rolled the sleeves up another roll. She looked at her former spouse as she did this. His shirt had covered up the large black and purple bruises on his back and rib cage, a result of the severe beating at the hands of Ceasars men. A brown dried bloodstain was embedded in his sweatsoaked almost transparent wifebeater, from the sword wound of a Legionarre. The Bandito picked up the sledgehammer and passed it back up to the waiting Mr. Blue in the vent.

"We are getting out of here." The Bandito said as he climbed up the rope. "All of us." Up in the vent he turned around and grabbed Heathers hand, and pulled her up into the airduct. With Mr. Blue now in the lead, they continue'd to navigate the duct work in hopes of finding the children and Anne. The sounds of children crying echoed the air system. Mr. Blue recognized the voice of his youngest Kaylee. The bandito and heather did all they could to keep up with Mr. Blue. They found the air vent to the room Anne, Gracie, Kaylee, and Leigha were in. Mr. Blue did a quick survey through the air vent. Aside from the children and Anne, there was no one else inside. The room had four brick walls and a metal door.

"Take this." Mr. Blue said as he removed the air vent and passed it to the Bandito.

Anne looked up as she heard and saw the air vent bieng removed. She was huddled in the corner holding all of the children close to her as Mr. Blue popped his head out of the vent and looked at them. He placed his finger over his mouth in a "shhhhh" motion. The little girls looked back at him and mimicked his action.

"Hurry up. The man will be back in a second." Anne whispered. Mr. Blue dropped from the vent to the floor and picked up his daughters and Leigha handing them up to the Bandito, who in turn handed them to Heather. Then came Anne reaching up to the Bandito. His gloved hands grasped hers and pulled her up into the vent. The Bandito turned to Anne, just in time for her to give him a good solid punch in the mouth.

"Now isn't the time for this goddamnit." He said hand on his face making sure nothing was broken.

"Here take this. Go down this duct and hang a left, and wait for us there." He said as he handed her one the 9 millimeter pistols. Not as stealthly, they left crawling back down the duct work, out of sight. Mr. Blue hid beside the metal door. The sound of keys turning the lock.

Click.

The door opens and the Slaver enters alone. In his hands were small leg irons and handcuffs, suitable for small children. He shuts the door behind him, and to his suprise Mr. Blue standing there.

"What the..."

He hadn't even had enough time to get fuck out before Mr. Blue crammed his fist into the Slavers mouth, sending him reeling backwards onto the floor. The Slaver tried to reach for his knife, but to no avail. Mr. Blue kicked him in his throat with a steal toe boot, caving in his larnyx, sending the man into a choking and coughing fit. Incapacitated, Mr. Blue could do as he pleased. Taking the small leg irons he cuffed the mans hands and feet behind his back.

"C-4 and a blasting cap." Said Mr. Blue. With that a C-4 charge fell from the vent. Then came the detonator. Mr. Blue rigged the C-4 with another remote detonation blasting cap, and kindly tucked it in to the Slavers body armor, well out of his reach. Then rigging the detonator to discharge when the door is opened again. After arming his booby trap, he smiled at the Slaver, and punched him in the mouth as hard as he could knocking him over onto his side. The Bandito dropped the rope to his comrad and waited for him to climb back into the vent.

"Lets go." Said Mr. Blue.

"Yes SIR!" Was the Bandito's reply.

Mr. Blue lead them down a long air duct until part of the ceiling supports gave way. The air duct broke, dropping both of them into the room outside of Ceasars war room. Bent duct work, supports, and two tired men hit the floor with a loud crash.

"What the fuck was that? Go check it out." Ceasar ordered to his guards. Four of his Preatorian Guards left to go investigate the commotion. The Bandito getting to his feet instinctively pulled his remaining 9 millimeter and removed the saftey. Two preatorian guards entered the room and were shot in the face, and chest. The two other guards remained outside listening for movement. Mr. Blue gets up and prepares his sawed off shotgun. The standoff begins.

Heather, Anne, and the children could hear the gunshots hiding in the air duct. There nightmare still continued. Anne, still holding the pistol, her hands had began shaking. Heather noticing, placed her hand on Anne's, attempting to comfort her.

"They are going to get us out of here." Heather whispered to her. This time more confident in her statement. Heather and Anne could hear more legionarres opening doors in the building looking for the the Bandito and Mr. Blue. Closer and closer they got to the room the Slaver was in. The Slaver began yelling.

"DON"T COME IN HERE. DON"T COME IN HERE". He screamed!

"They must be in here" Said one legionarre, as the other four stacked up behind him against the wall, preparing to breach the room.

"DO NOT COME IN !" Pleaded the Slaver. The legion fireteam leader opened the door and his comrads tactically entered the room.

BEEP. The explosion rang out shaking the building down to its foundation. Body parts were thrown around inside and outside of the room into the hall. The duct work vibrated violently scaring the little girls and making Heather and Anne tense. The Preatorian guards were caught off guard by the explosion. The Bandito and Mr. Blue took this as the opprotune moment. Both turning the corner into the smokey hall way the Bandito emptied the rest of his clip into both of the guards as Mr. Blue release both hammers of the sawed off shot gun. The pretorian guards returned fire as they fell to the ground. Stray rounds passing through the wall and door behind them into Ceasars war room. Then deathly silence.

The smell of cordite lingered in the air from the c-4 explosion. Smoke drifted down the hall up into the ductwork around where Heather, Anne, and the children were still hiding. Still silence. Anne and Heather were once again worried. They heard the final gunshots after the explosion and before the silence. What the hell was going on outside of the air duct they thought? Then the sound of keys jingling echoed through the hallway.

Ceasars ears perked up. A feeling of relief had come over him as he heard the familiar sound of keys opening his locked war room door. The door opened to reveal Ceasar still sitting in his thrown, facing a map of the Mojave, back to the door. He was sitting very still.

"Are those wasteland fucks dead yet?" Ceasar asked arrogantly.

"Yes." Was the response.

Ceasar, realizing this voice was foreign to his ears, turned to see who it belonged to. The last thing he saw before he fell unconcious was the stock of a shot gun, hitting him in the face like a baseball bat.

When he awoke, he found himself bound to his thrown. His arms tied off in tournaquets, as were his legs. Mr. Blue was just finishing up his work on the mighty Ceasar. He had made numerous, small bleeding lacerations all over his body. The Bandito just stood in front of Ceasar, with his arms folded looking at the man who intently tried to kill him, his family, and the family of his best friend.

"We warned you." He said calmly, looking into the eyes of the man who so intently tried to take his life.

"Your standing in the way of destiny." Said Ceasar.

"Maybe your destiny." Responded the man in tan.

"Las Vegas is supposed to be ours. Legatus Lanius and his army will be here within a day. Don't you see what we are doing here? We are trying to create a society like the Roman Empire! A strong society ruled by strong people!" Said Ceasar.

"There is no place in any society for slavers, murderers, and war pigs like you." Said Mr. Blue.

"Even if you kill me, my Legate will still continue my orders to take over Las Vegas." Ceasar retorted. This shook the Bandito, that this wouldn't be over even after this event.

"Well we aren't going to kill you." Said the Bandito pointing towards Mr. Blue opening a door letting in two blood thirsty, hungry, rabid Legion guard dogs who had picked up the scent of Ceasars fresh blood. "But they are."

Mr. Blue and the Bandito exited the room, shutting the door behind them. Ceasars screams echoed throughout the building, through the duct work, up to and past Heather, Anne, and the children. A bloodcurdling scream from a man. The women shuddered as they heard this, wondering where the men were. There had been a long silence after all of the events until now. Mr. Blue recognized what part of the building they were in and began to back track the air duct system on the way to where he thought the others were at. Stepping over the dismembered bodies that were killed in the blast, he picked up a few of the hand guns, and an m-4 from corpses.

Anne and Heather could hear footsteps walking down the hall. The children began to get frightened again. Anne took the safety off the pistol and began pointing it in the direction of the sound, ready to shoot, somebody or anybody who might harm her party. The footsteps got slower until they stopped in the vicinity of Heather and Anne.

"You guys up there?" Asked Mr. Blue?

"I was about to shoot you two." A voice came back from inside the duct work.

"Daddy? Is that Daddy?" Kaylee and Gracie questioned there mother.

"I think its safe for you to come out now. Come to this next vent and we can help you down." Said Mr. Blue.

The vent down the hall fell out onto the floor. First came the children, one by one. Then came Anne, and finally Heather from the dirty duct work. Anne, still holding the pistol, saw the Bandito and pointed it at him.

With tears of anger in her eyes she said, "You motherfucker, this is your fault. Nothing like this has ever happened to us until you came back into our lives! What have you gotten us into!"

"Whoa baby! baby! take it easy!" Said Mr. Blue

"No. None of this would have happened if he wasn't here." She said still pointing the weapon at the Bandito.

Heather looking on didn't know what to say or do. She didn't even know that they had history together. Would this woman really shoot her former spouse right now, right in front of her and the children?

Mr. Blue finally stepped in front of his wife, between the gun and the Bandito and said, "No baby. He didn't do anything wrong, I promise. I can explain it all in a little bit. But right now, we need to get away from here."

Anne came back to her senses. She was completely stressed out, from the entire ordeal. She gave her husband the pistol, and gave him a strong hug. Mr. Blue turned and gave his friend his second pistol back. He gave the Bandito a look of "no hard feelings". The Bandito returned with a slight smile of "I know". Heather brought Leigha over to her father. The Bandito held his child, and did his best to fight off the coming tears. He realized just how close he was to losing his little angel.

"I knowed you would tome back for ush daddy." Said little Leigha holding her father. This struck a spike into Heathers heart. She came and hugged Leighas father as well. The Bandito was holding the two females he loved the most at the same time,for the first time in two years. He relished the moment.

"Well I can't take you guys anywhere looking like this." Joked the Bandito pointing out the slave rags they were dressed in. "I'm sure we can find something a little bit more appropriate."

The Bandito passed Leigha back to her mother, and began searching the rooms for blankets to wrap the women and children in as Mr. Blue kept guard over the party. He came back with two full size blankets for the women and a third full size blanket, that he would cut down into little capes for the girls. Heather handed him his dirty tan shirt, and after he had put it back on the way he liked, they were ready to leave. They exited into the Mojave night, never too look back at the hellish nightmare warehouse again.

Chapter 11 A Walk To Remember

Traveling north on old hwy 95 away from Searchlight, the party was heading in the direction of the designated meeting place with the old man established days before. The Bandito had Gracie up on his shoulders, while Mr. Blue carried little Kaylee up on his. Anne and Heather alternated carrying Leigha, as the children had no shoes on. With time to think, the Bandito's thoughts lingered to the future. This land had become unstable. An army of slavers is coming from the east. A tyrant nation was coming from the west. The murder and slaving was going to keep happening unless it was stopped permanently. He dropped back to the rear of the party, Mr. Blue noticing followed suit.

"Whats on your mind?" Asked Mr. Blue.

"What happened the last few days, is going to keep on happening. Ceasar said his second in command is on the way. Who knows when something like this will happen to our families again? Next time we might not be so lucky." Said the Bandito.

"I was thinking about that too. But what can we do? If the NCR wins this war, it will be a total dictatorship. Taxes, military law, no freedoms. If the Legion takes Vegas, everyone will be taken as soldiers or slaves." Stated Mr. Blue.

"I don't know, I'm trying to think of something to keep both of them away. But I don't know what. For now we need to keep our loved ones away from that city and the surrounding areas."

"Agreed" Said the one in blue. They picked up speed, and caught back up to Heather and Anne. Kaylee struck up a conversation.

"Mr. Pig!" Said Kaylee.

"Yes Ms. Kaylee?" Responded the Bandito.

"I know what your name is now." She stated.

"Oh. How do you know what it is?" He jeered her on.

"I heard my mommy say it!" She said matter of factly.

"Is that right? What is it then little one?" He said curiously, as he looked at Anne.

"That Bandito motherfucker!" She said proudly.

"KAYLEE!" Said Anne. Heather couldn't help but laugh at the small childs remarks. She didn't know the little girls had a pet name for him. She realized there was alot of things that she didn't know about him. The Bandito, with a little grin just looked at Mr. Blue. He just shook his head and marched on.

Walking beside the Bandito, Heather whispered to him, "Mr. Pig."

The Bandito just looked at her and smiled. She watched him walking with Gracie on his shoulders. A strange feeling had come over her. One she hadn't felt in years for this man. Was it possiblee she _liked _him again? The Bandito just marched on, not noticing his ex wife looking at him, almost studying him.

Bearing off hwy 95 they followed a poorly maintained telephone pole access path to cross over in the direction of Sloan, NV, where they were to meet the mysterious old man. The sun was coming up over the Black mountain ridge line as they were coming through the pass.

At the foot of the low mountain, the old man sat awake, waiting by a dwindling camp fire. Hearing the laughing children and the sound of heavy footsteps rolling over rocks coming down the hillside, he turned and saw the party coming in his direction.

"Tata!" Yelled Leigha happily, as she saw her grandfather more clearly.

"Is that my little mija?" The old man said with his arms streched out in her direction.

"Daddy!" An excited Heather exclaimed.

By now they reached the destination. Heather gave her father a hug and kiss on the cheek. The old man picked up little Leigha, and reached out his hand to shake the Bandito's. He observed the women and children in green capes made from the wool blankets, almost naked underneath. He looked at the Bandito's black eye, bloodstained shirt, and bloody gloves. He looked at Mr. Blue's shredded vest and shirt from the shotgun blast.

"Whats going on?" He demanded.

"Long story old man." Replied the Bandito as he proceeded to introduce the rest of the party unfamiliar to Heather's father.

"This little girl here is Gracie, and her younger sister Kaylee. This is Anne, their mother. And this guy is my best friend-" The bandito was cut off before he could finish the introduction.

"Thats all well and good, but you guys look like shit. What happened to you? Why is a courier coming to my house in the middle of the night with instructions to wait here until you guys show up? Why are we meeting out here like this? " The Old man requested these answers impatiently.

"Daddy, calm down. Give them a minute to rest. We've all been through hell the last few days."

The Bandito and Mr. Blue sat down on a boulder and got some much needed rest. The old man passed them an irradiated bottle of water to split, and turned to give food and water to the women and children. Mr. Blue gulped down the first half, and handed the bottle to the Bandito who immediatly killed the rest. The warm tingle of radioactive isotopes hit there empty stomachs. The children ate and drank their fill, then snuggled into there blanket capes for a nap. The women ate the food intently and drank the water as if it was the last they ever would. Anne snuggled up to her two angels and passed out from the exhaustion. Heather stayed awake for a little while longer, helping the Bandito and Mr. Blue explain the events of the last few days to the old man.

"I'm going to get some shut eye Daddy." Heather said, as she leaned and gave him a kiss on the cheek, satisfied that the story was relayed as accurately as possible.

"Ok sweetheart. We can keep you safe. Get some rest." Said the old man as he turned to look at the unholy two. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Just keep them safe until this is all over." Said the Bandito.

"How am I supposed to do that?." He responded.

"With these." He said as he pulled a .357, .44 magnum, and the m-4 broken down, out of his olive drab pack, as well as a few magazines of ammo for the assault rifle. "Just keep them at your house for the next few days until this whole thing blows over."

"And what are you two going to do?" He asked intently.

"We are going to Vegas." Said the Bandito.

Heather's eye lids had become very heavy. She held on as long as she could, drifting in and out of conciousness. Listening to parts off and on of the conversation, the last thing she heard before exhaution completely consumed her, was her father yelling "What, thats your plan, your fuckin crazy" and her former spouse yelling back "Just keep them safe and do what your told old man. I'll take care of the rest".

The Bandito removed his pistol belt, propped his head up on a rock, pulled his sunglasses out of his pack, and prepared to take a short nap. The old man looked at Mr. Blue, and said "What, and your just going to go along with this?"

Mr. Blue just shrugged his shoulders, with a grin on his face looking at the old man.

"Jesus christ. And I let this nutjob marry my daughter." Muttered the old man. The Bandito turned and looked at him with a scowl on his face, then turned back and fell asleep. The old man had always admired that the Bandito had a heart of a mans man, but often times questioned his methods, and sanity. Mr. Blue found a suitable rock for himself and quickly drifted off as well, while the old man kept watch over all of them with his brand new m-4.

Chapter 12 A Walk To Remember Part 2

Awaking a few hours later, the Bandito felt some what refreshed. He got up and walked off to put on his pistol belt, as not to awake the rest of the party. The old man himself had passed out still holding the m-4, ready for action. "A fine overwatch", he said to himself looking at the sleeping old man, responsible for his safety. A light sleeping Mr. Blue also awakens, and walks off in the direction of the Bandito pointing at the old man.

The Bandito seeing the blue mans focus, just shook his head and said "Back to the plan, is there anything around here that can help us? You know this area better than I do."

"Yeah there's an area up the 15 and east of Jean that used to be a pre war ammunition storage. From what I hear its locked up pretty tight. I'm sure there is something there that can help us though." Replied the Bandito.

The old man snoring loudly, had awaken the children. Rubbing the sleep from there eyes, they looked around for something to play with, inturn waking Anne, and Heather. The trio of little girls took turns playing with the Banditos sun glasses, pretending to act like him. Fashoning there little hands like guns saying "bang" shooting each other. Heather fully awake at this point, washed her face with some clean water, wiping off with the corner of her blanket cape.

Watching the two families from a short distance, Mr. Blue realized that this plan, whatever it was, had to be carried out. The Bandito, now smoking a cigarette, made sure both of the 9 millimeters were fully loaded, with one extra clip each in the pockets of his canvas holster. Heather watched the Bandito do his final inspections on his tools, and then holster his weapons and begin walking back into her direction, throwing the cigarette out into the desert sand. Anne had awakened, stretching and allowing her eyes to adjust to the Mojave sun.

"Some one wake the old man up. We need to get ready to head out." Said the Bandito, who took charge of the group. The women did a quick camp clean up, placing all of the old mans things back into his large desert camoflaugh back pack, and covering the remaining embers of the fire with sand.

"Daddy, wake up. We have to go now." Whispered Heather as she lightly nudged her father.

"Ahem, yes, yes of course. I wasn't sleeping. I just had to rest my eyes a bit." Said the old man.

"Yeah, ok, lets go you old fart." Said the Bandito. The old man glared at him. Mr. Blue picked up the desert colored pack, and put it on. The man in tan placed the olive drab pack on and picked up Gracie once again. Little Kaylee still running around with the sunglasses on climbed up onto a boulder, and climbed onto her fathers shoulders. The old man scooped up Leigha.

They set off northbound on the cracked, long, lonely interstate 15 heading towards Jean. The little girls riding on top of the adults began singing nursery rhymes and other songs to keep themselves entertained. It would only be a short hike to the point where the group would seperate. The women and children going with the old man to his house, the gunslinger and sniper heading to Las Vegas.

Heather knew this. She didn't want to seperate from the Bandito again. She felt safe with him around. She _trusted _him again. Yet she said nothing of her strange new feelings for him. Heather knew she had really hurt him with the divorce. She hadn't seen him in quite a while until now. When the Bandito would come over to visit Leigha, he would make sure to do it when he knew she would be with her grandmother, just to avoid seeing Heather. To avoid the hurt. Years had gone by, and his feelings for her had not faded at all. Yet she said nothing. Perhaps out of fear of his reaction after all that had happened between them. Perhaps it was out of pride. Perhaps she was waiting for him to speak up first, like he normally did.

This time he did not. The walk continued for a few more miles. Her thoughts and feelings continued to stir inside of her. Heather's mind played out many senarios. In the short period of time they were reunited, she realized he had _changed! _He had finally made a promise, and a serious one at that, and kept it. Arriving at the landing strip that was formerly Jean Sky Diving, it was time to part ways.

The Bandito, completely oblivious to his ex wifes feelings and thoughts, focused his own on the mission he had accepted as his. He knew it would be within a day or two the Legion army would be in the area, consuming the Mojave wasteland like a plague. Time was not on his side he had realized. _This has to be done_, the Bandito thought.

"Alright, this is where we get off." The Bandito said.

Dreaded words that all knew were coming. Mr. Blue's little girls dismounted, and ran up to there father. The old man put Leigha down, and she sped off to give her daddy a hug he hoped would last forever. The Bandito removed his gloves, and ran his hands through her dark hair, caressing her head as he held her. Gracie and Kaylee held there father with an almost desperation. Leigha gripped the Bandito, just the way she did the day her mother and father split up.

Mr. Blue put his angels down, and pulled Anne in closely. They embraced for what seemed like a short eternity. He kissed her on the forehead, and whispered "I'll see you soon. Ok?". She just nodded.

The Bandito had put Leigha down, looked her in the eyes and said "Take care of your mommy ok?" Leigha smiled and said "Otay Daddy!" He then looked at Heather. She waited in anticipation for him to say something. Something that would make everything alright. Something that might change the future.

His mind thought of many things to say. The Bandito wondered if he should say anything at all. He thought against saying anything about trying to work things out one more time. "She has a new life, and a fiance anway", he thought. After all, he was never good at moments like these. Instead, he just mustered up another smile, like he always did. Even though it was killing him to do this one more time, he still put up that same fake smile. The one she always could see right through. She could always read him like a book.

"Take care of yourself ok?" Was all the Bandito said to Heather.

Heather, just nodded, holding back her tears. This wasn't the thing she wanted to hear. She walked over, and gave him an intimate hug. She rested her head on his chest, just the way she used to when they were blissfully in love. He pulled her in tightly. For a breif moment in time, both of there emotions, thoughts, and hearts were in pefect tune. She pulled her head away from his chest and looked into his eyes. His brown, mischevious, youthful eyes.

"When will we see you again?" She asked.

"Soon. You know me, I'll come floating around again sometime. Trust me." He said with a grin.

Trust me. She thought of the words he just said. He always said that, never following through. This worried her. Once again the Bandito terminated the embrace. He pulled his gloves up tight over his hands, and rolled the excess back to the palms, just the way he liked.

"Keep them safe old man." The Bandito said.

"I will. I promise." The old man said, putting his right hand out to shake the Bandito's hand.

The terrible two headed off across the southern Nevada terrain in the direction of Hidden Valley. Heather, Anne, the old man, and children watched as the Bandito and Mr. Blue had walked out of sight. A dirt devil passed through, twirling the loose sand and spinning up the hot desert air erasing there tracks right behind them, as if it was following the men.

"You should have told him." Said the old man.

"Yeah. I know." Said Heather, now looking down at the sand.

The men walked silently, allowing the moments before to settle in completely. They had both committed to themselves, and each other, they were willing to do whatever it took to keep there families safe. Behind the Bandito's sunglasses were tired, sad eyes.

"You should have told her." Said Mr. Blue.

"Yeah. I know." Replied the Bandito, who was looking down at the sand as well.

Ahead in the distance was the Hidden Valley Ammunition Storage Facility, just beyond a small mountain outcropping. Passing the natural gateway into Hidden Valley, a loud voice caught the unknown men off guard.

"Put your fucking hands high in the sky." The voice commanded.

The Bandito and Mr. Blue stopped dead in there tracks. A certain feeling had come over them, and they knew they were outnumbered and out gunned. They did as instructed, and lifted there hands up in the air.

"Now turn around slowely, and keep your dick skinners where I can see them." The voice instructed.

Doing as they were told, they turned around slowely, hands still up. The voice belonged to the leader of an NCR patrol. There were seven other soldiers present with weapons trained on the unknown men. It was obvious they were not going to take a chance, taking them into custody. Two of the soldiers removed the weapons and back pack from Mr. Blue and the Bandito.

"They must have seen us a coming a mile away. Shit." The bandito thought, angry at himself for letting his emotions cloud the judgement that had kept him safe this long.

"Keiter, your on point. You know where to go. You two mother fuckers follow him. And no funny stuff. I have no problem washing your heads with 5.56 rounds. Got it?" The patrol leader instructed. "We have a place just for people like you."

Chapter 13 Something Evil This Way Comes

The cloaked,tall, demonic figure of Legate Lanius stood facing Ceasars warehouse compound in Searchlight. Legatus Lanius stood around six foot four, and had the build of a professional weightlifter. His face covered by a mask made of silver, making his age undeterminable, and hiding terrible burn wounds from a near fatal attack in one of his many battles. His 5000 man army had arrived from the east, crossing the colorado the night before. With undying discipline, his troops were completely silent. The only sound that could be heard, was the flag bearing the symbol of the bull, waving patriotically in the hot desert wind. Entering the building he quickly found the body parts of the dismembered legionare strewn through the halls. Blood pooling from under the Janitor's closet door, prompting him to open it. Witnessing the occupants inside, Lanius wondered who could have done this.

"Search the building now." Lanius ordered his troops.

Walking the halls of the facility, he found bloody canine foot prints, leading away from Ceasars war room. Fearlessly, he opened the door and entered the room. At first sight he witnessed Ceasars throne, and the back of Ceasars head.

"Mighty Ceasar, my Army has ar-" He stopped short as he made his way around to the front of the chair and witnessed the condition of his commandant.

The mighty Ceasar, Leader of the Legion society, had been killed. The rabid dogs set off by Mr. Blue and the Bandito had engorged themselves on Ceasars flesh, ripping the muscle from the bone. His stomach cavity had been evicerated and its contents littered the floor of the war room. Intestines, small and large were under the table. A partial piece of liver was found under the chair. Other miscelanious organs located randomly through out the room. Ceasars final facial expression indicated his last moments, were that of dying in a violent and most agonizing pain, fullfilling the promise made to him by the two wasteland mystery men.

"Oh my god. Who did this to you?" Thought Lanius. He himself was a man of brutal nature, but he had never seen carnage like this displayed before him, in such of a professional and well thought out manner. Lanius knelt before his fallen leader and paid homage quietly to the man who made him who he was today. He vowed he would find those responsible.

"Master Lanius." Said one of the men searching the building. "We have found a survivor. Its Master Inculta."

Vulpes Inculta. I hate that son of a bitch. Thought Lanius. "Take me to him immediatly".

"Right this way, Master Lanius." Said the Legionarre, guiding his leader through the corridors and halls to the high value parcel room. Lanius entered the room and found Inculta still inside of the parcel cage.

"Open this now." Said Lanius. One of the men in the room came forward and shot the lock out of the door, allowing Lanius to enter.

"Vulpes, Vulpes, Vulpes. What have you gotten yourself into old friend?" Said Lanius as he hovered over the broken body of Inculta, who had made his way crawling accross the room, almost to the .357 left behind by the Bandito.

"Please kill me. Please." A gutteral plea came from the broken mouth of Vulpes.

"You know I can't do that." Said Lanius with a cold stare beaming through his silver mask. "We only save that for men with_ honor_."

"Please Lanius. Please kill me." Begged Inculta.

"Tell me what happened here first. Then I will put you down like the dog that you are."

"Two men. One looked like a gunslinger. He wears tan." Vulpes stopped, breathing heavily, and painstaikingly finished his statement. "Another man with glasses and blue clothes, did this."

"Where were they from? Where were they headed? I need info Inculta."

Inculta drew another painful breath, allowed some blood to drain from his mangled mouth, and gave more information. "I don't know where they were from. They showed up in the Mojave a few days ago. They are on their way to Las Vegas. Now please. Please kill me."

The Legate let out a loud laugh, and then kicked the revolver across the room again, well out of reach of Inculta.

"Fuck you Vulpes Inculta. You finally got what you deserved." Said Lanius as he and his men exited the room, shutting the door behind them.

Lanius walked out from the building in front of the rest of his army. He prepared himself quietly, then looked to his troops and spoke.

"It has been a long, and painful journey, I know. I have spoken with Ceasar, and he has given me our orders. He has ordered us to go ahead and march onward to our destiny."

The legion troops gaining motivation begin yelling and cheering.

"He has ordered us to go ahead and march toward our glory!"

Continued yelling and cheering.

"He has ordered us to go ahead and march onward to Las Vegas!"

Chapter 14 The Gangs All Here

Ezzell watched as the hair fell from his head in his cell, while the prison barber cut a rough circle into his perfectly maintained raider mohawk. The barber proceeded to lather up the hair he had just trimmed, with a solution of hot irradiated water, and prison soap. The radioactive isotopes burned Ezzells head as it made contact with his skin, causing him to flinch.

"Don't be a little bitch Ezzell. If you think this hurts, your in for a real suprise next." Said the barber as he finished lathering up the area with the soap. The barber pulled his straight blade and began to shave down to the scalp.

Doc Martin, narcistically looked at himself in the mirror. Saddened that his perfectly spiked head had been ruined with a perfect circle, made for conducting electricity. Casually watching the barber finish shaving Ezzell's head, he watched as he placed the sharp straight razor on the tray table beside him. Considering grabbing the razor and killing the barber, he thought, what would it change? I'm still going to be fucked anyways. He abandoned the thought.

The barber finished cleaning off the top of Ezzells head, satisfied that his job was done to completion, and began wrapping up his hair cutting kit. Ezzell stood up and reached to the top of his head, massaging his new bald spot, cut into his mohawk. Down below at the entrance of C house, a loud buzzing sound was made, and the entrance door oppened with six men.

Its time already? Thought Martin as he walked to the cell door to see who entered C house. Ezzell joined him quickly looking down below to the 1st floor. There was the Bandito, and Mr. Blue accompanied by four NCR prison guards, bieng escorted into the facility.

"Looks like we got some new tenants." Said the Barber as he stepped out of the cell. "You guys should be neighborly, and make friends."

The Bandito bieng pushed into C house was trying to take in his surroundings. There were several guards on each level of the tier, and a few inmates walking around freely. Others were still locked inside of there cells. Mr. Blue made a mental note of a larger guard, on the second tier, appearing to have keys on his belt.

The larger guard with the keys was the boss of C-house. He was in charge of the other guards and inmates. He gazed down in passing at the new tan and blue inmates, then made his way to the stairs to approach the guards who had brought them in. The bandito noted the caged in area, with no top, used for pit fighting. Some of the other inmates excited they had two new additions in there house began to yell.

"Look at that sweet piece of ass!"

"I hope they put him in my cell!"

"I want the cowboy!"

"Come here glasses, i'll fix your fuckin eyes!"

"FUCK THE NCR!" The cell block went crazy with laughter. The Bandito noticed that most of the calm inmates who didn't participate were the ones outside of there cells. Mr. Blue also noticed C-house appeared to be on the verge of a riot.

By this point the head guard of C house had made his way down to the new inmates. The bandito watched him get closer, and realized he recognized this man. The name tape on his uniform read "Buster". It was his former brother in law. "Oh now I'm really fucked" He thought.

At the same time Buster realized exactly who was standing in front of him. "Holy shit, as I live and breathe! Ha ha ha" He said.

Mr. Blue realized these two knew each other, and wasn't quite sure if this was a good or a bad thing. The subordinate guards removed the shackles and awaited orders from Buster.

"We can take them from here. You guys can go." He said to the four guards, then turning to the Bandito. "Small world huh, never thought I would see you inside these walls. Then again, I never would have thought you would allow yourself to slip up."

"Don't worry. I won't be here for long." Said the Bandito smartly.

"Ha ha ha. I'm sure if anybody could get out of here, it would be you. But I hate to tell ya, in the years i've worked out here, no one besides the guards have gotten out of here alive." He replied as he leaned in close to the bandito and then whispered. "I guess since you and my sister split, I don't have to keep your secret safe anymore. Hahahah"

Mr. Blue had determined it was not a good thing they knew each other. Even though they acted seemingly cordial with each other, he could detect a heavy resentment between the two men, obviously over how the relationship went with the Bandito and Heather.

"Well what an exciting day we've had here. We got two Enclave bastards to fry, and now you two unlucky fucks show up." Buster said loudly, gaining the attention of most of the inmates in C house. "This is truly a momentous occaision. A historic event perhaps. I get custody of my former brother in law. Who would have ever thought?"

Now Ezzell and Martin were focused on Buster, Mr. Blue and the Bandito. From there distance they still couldn't make out who the two new inmates were, but watched intently as the moments unfolded.

"Such of an important occaision is reason for some festivities, don't you think?" Buster asked the general population of inmates. The inmates went crazy with enthusiasm. "Lets give the condemned men something to watch before they die." He said motioning to the other guards to let out Ezzell and Martin.

"Your too kind." Said the Bandito. "Now I see why nobody wants to leave this place."

"Oh you have no idea brother." Buster replied turning back and looking at him.

After bieng let out of there cell, Ezzell and Martin leaned upon the rail of the second tier catwalk with a better view of what was going on. The Bandito and Mr. Blue looked up at the condemned and recognized them, but said nothing. At the same time, Ezzell and Martin realized who the two new inmates were.

"What the hell?" Said Ezzell.

"This is going to be interesting. It always is with those two." Said Martin.

"Well atleast we will get a good show before we go." Stated Ezzell.

"To sweeten the deal, I think we should put the good cage to use." Said Buster. Now the inmates were going berzerk with enthusiasm. The guards were excited as well. The bloodbaths in the cage usually ended in death putting on great entertainment for all. They allowed many of the inmates to leave there cells and gather around the cage and the top catwalks of the second tier.

"So there you have it. A cage fight with my former brother in law here." Buster said putting his hand on the Bandito's shoulder. "And my soon to be brother in law Hector." He said favorably.

Hector was one of the guards who had accompanied Ezzell and Martin out of there cell. He made his way down the stairs to the direction of Buster and the others. Hector stood around six foot even. Built a little bit bigger than the Bandito, but appeared to be mostly bulk mass. He was of hispanic origin the Bandito noted, with military style haircut, the top slicked back. Hector removed his guard belt consisting of his baton, mace, and cuffs, handing it over to another guardsmen, and entered the cage. A few other guards had heard what was happening and came over to C house to watch bringing the total up to 13, including Hector.

"Just wait for my cue." The Bandito said to Mr. Blue in a low tone.

"Got it." Mr. Blue said as they made there way to the cage past the other inmates.

Having nothing to remove from his inventory, the Bandito was escorted into the cage. After entering, the door was shut and locked behind him, leaving him alone, face to face with the man who failed to protect his little girl, and former love. That spark lit inside the Bandito once again, turning to a flame, then an all out fire. Hector looked at the smaller man in front of him and began to size him up. A smaller man in boots, tan pants, button up shirt with sleaves rolled up, gloves, and a black eye. The Bandito didn't appear threatening to him.

"I'll be suprised if my boy doesn't kill him." Said Mr. Blue.

Hearing this Buster turned to Mr. Blue, and said confidently "Oh yeah, I don't think thats how this is going to work out. Your buddy can't fight." Mr. Blue just smiled back at him.

Hector and the Bandito squared off in the cage. Each looking for the opprotune moment to begin there attack. Hector took up a quick Krav Maga stance. The Bandito leaned forward slightly, and took up a south paw boxing stance. Tired of waiting Hector advanced to the man in tan quickly, and threw a few fast jabs, and a lead hand punch. The bandito dodging quickly, Hectors fist grazing his right ear. They both jumped back, and began the process all over again. This time the bandito initiated his attack, jabbing with a series of rights, and then followed up with a hard left, Hector blocked all of these shots, and fired off a powerful right into the Bandito's jaw, dropping him to the floor.

"Holy shit, i've never been hit like that before. There must be something in his glove" Thought the Bandito. Infact there was. The knuckles of Hectors glove were lined with a thin but hard metal. The inmates went nuts at the first strike. The Bandito got to his feet, holding his jaw in pain. I can't let him do that again, he thought to himself.

"Come on man, kill the mother fucker" Ezzell shouted to the tan clad man.

Hector feeling very confident smiled demonically at the Bandito, before charging at him. Like a matardor, the Bandito stepped out of the way quickly, grabbing Hector and throwing him face first into the cage corner post with a sickening thud. Bieng the opprotunist he is, the Bandito turned Hector over and began to pummel his right eye and ear, until a swift kick from his opponent sent him flying backwards. Upon landing on his back, he did a quick backwards roll and popped back up to his feet.

The inmates seeminly lost there minds at the show they were bieng given. Some unruly prisoners were beaten by guards when they got a little too carried away, but over all, everyone seemed to be enjoying the show.

"Your buddy isn't doing too well in there. Should I call Hector off of him?" Said Buster.

"No. He's just toying with him right now." Said Mr. Blue.

Hector returned to his feet, and soon became the aggressor once again. Just like the Bandito wanted. Come to me you big bastard, he thought to himself. Swinging wildly now, Hector was burning his energy out quick, until the Bandito put a quick stop to his poor combat. He hit Hector under the chin with a precision upper cut, sending him reeling backwards into the corner of the cage.

Hectors fellow guards began yelling and poking him with battons through the cage fence. "Get the fuck up and kill that wasteland trash!" One of them slid him a baton into the cage. Hector swung the baton up at the Bandito, only for him to catch it in his gloved right hand and taking it from him. A final pitiful attempt at protecting himself, Hector landed a tired yet semi powerful strike on the gunslinger, hard enough to jerk his head all the way to the right.

The Bandito slowely turned his head back to Hector. He looked him directly in the _eyes_. Now he was going to make Hector pay for failing to protect his little girl. He drove a solid knee strike into Hectors face, several times, pulling against the cage to gain momentum as he looked over at Buster. Not satisfied yet he stood his opponent up on to his wobbling legs and with a fist seemingly made of concrete, he sent a strong left haymaker to Hectors right eye, cutting his face, and leveling the guardsman. The bandito climbed on top of Hector and grabbed him by the collar. He leaned in close to his opponent and asked, "So where the fuck were you when your fiance, and my daughter were kidnapped"

"I. I. I hid." Was the whimpering response.

"Wrong answer." Whispered the Bandito, as he began his final relentless assault on Hectors face. Buster ordered two of the guards to open the cage and subdue the Bandito. Upon hearing this he sprang to his feet and grabbed the baton in the cage. He broke the wooden baton over the head of one of the entering guards, and kicked him backwards falling on top of the other guard. The bandito quickly slammed the cage door shut, and raced up the side of the cage facing Ezzell and Martin.

The inmates had gone completely insane with all of this action. Mr. Blue took this as his cue, and cracked Buster across the face as hard as he could, dropping him to the c house floor, inspiring the other free inmates to start there riot. He grabbed the keys as quickly as he could, then turned up to see the Bandito at the top of the cage fence, leap over to Martin and Ezzell on the second tier catwalk.

"Man I'm glad to see you boss!" Said Ezzell with relief.

"Don't call me that, we gotta get out of here." Said the Bandito.

"Man we were hours away from the chair." Stated Martin.

"Yeah, nice hair cuts by the way. Follow me." Replied the Bandito, as he charged a guard running down the catwalk in his direction. Martin and Ezzell followed and the three men pummelled the guard, and threw him over the handrail of the second floor. Mr. Blue had began running down the row unlocking most of the cells on the lower level. The inmates came running out with make shift weapons, hell bent on retribution. Other guards had began to arrive on scene, and were subsequently killed, maimed, or beaten into submission quickly.

The Bandito, Ezzell, and Doc Martin met up with Mr. Blue downstairs at the cage door by Buster.

"Help me get him into the cage. He'll be safe in there." Said the Bandito

"What the hell for? This guy is a fuckin asshole." Said Martin.

"Because he's still my ex's brother ok. Thats why. Now just fuckin do it." Commanded the Bandito.

"Sometimes you got too much compassion man." Said Ezzell, as they rolled Buster into the cage, locking him and Hector inside, sparing them from the bloodthirsty inmates rioting around them.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Asked Mr. Blue

"Follow me." Martin said as he lead the way to a locked door. Mr. Blue with the keys opened it, allowing the crazed prisoners out to take on the rest of the NCR guards. Gunshots were fired, as the guards were over ran in the court yard. The inmates took up arms quickly and shot the overwatch soldiers in the four towers. Now armed to the teeth, the inmates ran over to the cell blocks of A and B house, killing the guards inside, and emancipating the prisoners. The New California Republic Correctional Facility was now under prisoner control.

The Bandito, Mr. Blue, Ezzell, and Martin walked out into the courtyard with the crazed inmates. The inmates quieted down, turned and paid respects to there new found saviors. One man who lead the charge identified himself as Sam Cooke. He came forth, and spoke to strange quartet who helped free them.

"I don't know, where to begin. We owe you son of a bitches our lives." Sam said. "We would have spent the rest of our lives going to the chair, performing hard labor, and bieng beaten on a daily basis."

The Bandito, fairly exhausted, just looked at the group of about 150 inmates, some were armed with guns, some were armed with shanks and other homemade weapons. A strange turn of events for sure. _Fate_ he thought. Some of these men were criminals he was sure of. The others were people he was sure the punishment did not fit the crime. It isn't for me to decide anyway, he concluded.

"Your welcome. Does anyone have a cigarette?" Asked the Bandito.

Four inmates sprinted forward all wanting to give there savior a cigarette. By this measure of gratitude, the Bandito understood, he could probrobly tell them anything at this point and they would go do it.

"Thank you." He said as he lit it and took a drag. "Wheres the inventory control room? I want to get my shit and get out of here."

"Right this way sir" Said one of the trustee inmates

"Hey buddy, go get our shit ok. I need to have a talk with Mr. Cooke." The Bandito said to Mr. Blue. Mr. Blue nodded and took Ezzell and Doc Martin with him.

"Sam, I have two men locked in the cage in C-house ok." Said the Bandito. "Now the other guards and people in this place, I could care less what happens to them. But those two men, I need you to guarantee there safe passage out of here ok." He spoke to Sam Cooke, walking and talking away from the rest of inmates.

"I can do that for you. Its the least I can do for what you guys did. You have my word Mr..." Asked Sam.

"Lets not worry about that. Just make sure those two men leave safe, and we are even here today ok?" The Bandito said to Cooke.

"You have a deal mister." Said Sam Cooke, as he shook the Bandito's hand. He then turned to the mass of freed prisoners. " The two men in the cage, are off limits. I mean it boys, if I see anybody harm them I will kill you myself. Now the rest is history. Its party time!"

"They will listen to me. You take care of yourself Mr." Said Sam.

"You do the same Mr. Cooke." Said the Bandito with a mutual respect for the convict leader. The the rest of his party had returned. He grabbed his gun belt from Mr. blue and put it on, adjusting it accordingly and then snapped his thigh straps around his legs, securing the pistols in place firmly once again. Mr. Blue slung his holster over his back, and put on the olive drab pack. Ezzell and Martin had picked up a few souvenirs of there own. Doc Martin donned a black trenchcoat with a short barrel shot gun on the inside. Ezzell had picked up a medium barrell .44 magnum with holster and few extra rounds, in addition to a small tool kit and sledgehammer with sling.

Mr. Blue gave the Bandito a bottle of clean water. He drank it intently and ate a candy bar that was probrobly over 150 years old. Upon completion of everyone getting there gear in order, they set off once again in the direction of Hidden Valley. All of them catching up with one another's history of the last few years they were apart.

Chapter 15 Hero's Of The Wasteland

The journey to Hidden Valley was short and relatively un eventful. That is until they were passing the Juarez Ranch. A small dirt farm ranch a short distance from the South Las Vegas Blvd. Mr. Blue was filling in Ezzell and Doc Martin of the events of the last few days when suddenly a small boulder popped open in front of them, revealing a manhole. With lightening fast reactions, all four drew weapons on the mysterious hole in the ground in front of them. With hand and arm signals, the Bandito signaled Ezzell over to the North side of the hole, Doc Martin to the east, and Mr Blue to the west.

After they were in position, all that could be heard was the footsteps climbing up a ladder inside the hole, very slowly, and very cautiously. Weapons still trained on the hole, the climbing footsteps were reaching the top and stopped abruptly. A voice spoke from inside the hole. The voice of a woman.

"I am unarmed. Please don't shoot me." Said the unknown female voice.

"What are you doing down there?" Asked Ezzell with his .357 pointed at the manhole.

"I live down here and I need help." Replied the voice.

All four of the men looked at each other wondering what to do next. Could this be a trap they wondered. Then again, who lives in a hole in the ground with a rock for a trap door? A very strange turn of events yes, so they went along with it.

"Please put your guns away, so I can talk to you." Pleaded the voice.

"Tell us who you are first." Ordered the Bandito.

"My name is Dr. Mills. Dr. Anne Mills." Said the voice.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Said Doc Martin, unsure of the situation, and definitly not ready to go back into any kind of captivity.

"Because If I wanted you men dead, I would have had my sniper up on the east ridgeline shoot you by now." Dr. Mills responded. Mr. Blue looked up on the ridgeline she had spoke of. Sure enough, there was a man perched behind a sizeable boulder, holding a rifle, with a sizeable scope. "Now would you please put your guns away so I can talk to you?"

Holstering all of there weapons, and still unsure of this strange situation, they decided to listen to what Dr. Mills had to say. She continue'd climbing out of the man hole and Doc Martin and Ezzell helped her up the rest of the way. She thanked the men for there chivalry and prepared herself to ask her request. Ezzell seemed fixated on her. She was an attractive woman. Her beauty surpassed most other wasteland women. She was a brunette with blue eyes, petite body around five foot four. Her age was hard to determine, but she appeared to be around twenty five. Dr. Mills wore a long, off white lab coat, a cream colored tight fitting blouse and khaki cargo pants with a black belt. Tan hiking boots covered her small feet.

"Yes I live and work underground. I have a working clinic down here with a full surgical unit. We treat people who have been abandoned by the New California Republic, but we must remain incognito to stay safe from the raiders and the Legion." Explained Dr. Mills.

"And the sniper?" Asked the Bandito.

"We do have security teams come up with the medical staff when we go and help people" She replied.

"You mentioned needing our help. What can we do for you Dr. Mills?" Ezzell asked flirtatiously.

Obviously picking up on his pass at her, Dr. Mills used this to her advantage. "There is a family up at the Juarez ranch that is in trouble. Super mutants have them surrounded, and let off a dirty bomb recently. Radiation is in the air outside of there house, and its beginning to get in. We need help getting them away safely and brought back here. If we don't get them out of there, they will die from rad poisoning soon."

"Why can't your security team do it?" Mr. Blue questioned.

"I can't afford to have this place unguarded. And they aren't really security, there more like men poorly trained with big guns." Said Dr. Mills admittingly, with an innocent smile on her face, looking at Ezzell.

"You know doll, I would love to help, but this isn't my problem and I'm on a deadline." Said the Bandito.

Ezzell hearing this, shot his old boss a dirty look, then proceeded to walk over to him. Leaning in close to the bandit he spoke.

"Hey, where is your compassion now? You in that much of a hurry to run headfirst into your own death anyways?" An angry Ezzell asked.

"This sounds like suicide as it is." Said the Bandito.

"Boss, I have never asked you for anything. Lets help those people. Please." Pleaded Ezzell.

"Fuckit. We got nowhere's important to be right now. Lets do it." Said Mr. Blue thinking of his own children.

"You got a little girl. I know you would want some one to help her like this." Said Ezzell.

The Bandito threw the idea around in his head. They were right. He would hope that someone would do that for his family. Doc Martin was left just standing there. He seemingly didn't have an opinion on it either way. He was just happy to be out of NCRCF. Dr. Mills waited in anticipation for the answer.

"Ok. Your right. Its the right thing to do. Is there anything you have that can help us do this?"

"Yes. Yes I do. There is an old frieght liner behind that building" She said, barely bieng able to contain her excitement and pointing at an old gas station a short distance away. "We've been able to get it started and running on a few occaisions. I hope that helps."

"I can get it running Boss." Said Ezzell.

"Ok you do that. Martin, you kick back here with Dr Mills and help her get things ready for this family, when we get back." Ordered the Bandito.

Ezzell took off in a controlled sprint in the direction of the building. Doc Martin headed down the manhole to start getting things prepared. The Bandito, did a quick weapons check, and went into the olive drab backpack and grabbed a pack of cigarettes.

"Man you sure you want to do this?" He asked Mr. Blue

"Yes. It would be wrong if we didn't." Was his response.

The Bandito lit a cigarette, and gave one to his friend. He pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes and spoke to Dr Mills again. "I take it you have some kind of communication with them then."

"Yes. We've been talking on Cb radios from the house to the clinic here. There is also one in the truck. " She replied.

"Ok. Sounds good." Said the man in tan.

The sound of an engine fired off from behind the building. Thick black smoke spewed out from the stacks and disapeared quickly in the hot desert air. A few revs of the engine, indicating the vehicle was operational. The Bandito and Mr. Blue headed off in the direction of the truck. Dr. Mills still waiting by manhole entrance.

Arriving at the running truck the Mr. Blue noted it was in pretty decent shape overall. One of the drive tires was flat, as well as one of the trailer tires. Ezzell climbed down from the engine compartment slamming the hood firmly, then jumping off the truck completely.

"Ok, this is what I need you to do. Hang tight at the entrance to the hole or whatever, so you can open the trailer doors and get the family downstairs quickly." Said the gunslinger.

"No problem boss. Thanks for doing this." Said Ezzell.

"Your welcome. Lovebird." Replied the Bandito with a grin. He knew exactly why Ezzell wanted to help so bad.

Climbing into the drivers seat, the Bandito firmly grabbed the steering wheel with his left hand. He placed his right gloved hand on the stick shift. Mr. Blue climbed into the passenger seat and practiced aiming his sawed off shotgun out the window.

"You've driven one of these before right?" Asked Mr. Blue.

"No. But I read a book about it once." Said the Bandito.

The cowboy boot pressed down on the clutch. The gloved hand shifted into first. Giving pressure to the gas pedal the truck began to roll forward. Easy enough, he thought. Dr. Mills voice could be heard on the cb.

"You guys there?" The staticy voice said.

Mr. Blue grabbed the cb mic and spoke back. "Yep were rolling."

"Good. Mr. Harowitz told me there are about six supermutants outside the ranch house." Dr. Mills informed.

"Alright. Tell Mr Harowitz to have his family away from the living room wall, and be ready to jump in the trailer on our order." Commanded Mr. Blue through the CB mic.

"10-4." Said Mills.

The Bandito quickly got the hang of driving the 18 wheeler. Rolling down the ranch road at about 45 miles per hour, they could see the super mutants standing outside of the house, armed with rifles. The supermutants averaged about eight feet tall, with body armor ranging from road signs, to sheets of scrap metal, protecting there chest, knees and elbows and genetalia. There bodies were rippling with muscle under there green skin.

Hearing the engine of the truck the supermutants turned back to see what the sound was. They had entered the space where the dirty bomb had been detonated. The exposed skin of the enigmatic two began to burn, and slightly blister. A sensation similar to a mild sunburn could be felt. The insane supermutants drew weapons on the oncoming truck and began to fire. The windshield was the first to get hit, exploding in the faces of Mr. Blue and the Bandito. Entering the ranch compound the Bandito swerved and ran over two of the supermutants. The sick sound of extremely strong bones breaking under the truck tires could be heard by all. Driving around the compound until they reached the section of the house, he believed was the living room wall, the bandito stopped the truck. Bullets whizzing by impacting the truck and trailer, he slammed the transmission in reverse and stomped on the gas pedal. The old engine giving everything it had spinning the drive tires over the desert gravel. The transmission whined as the truck sped back wards, trailer perpendicular to the house.

The Bandito and Mr. Blue braced for the impact, as the trailer smashed through the wall into the living room. The truck came to an abrupt halt as the rear axle hit the brick foundation. The plan was going perfectly. Mr. Blue climbed out and jumped up on top of the trailer and then, climbed down into the newly formed hole in the house. The super mutants had made there way around to that side of the house, where the bandito was sitting there. He pulled his 9 mil pistols out and began shooting at the supermutants, the impacts seemingly having little to no effect on them. Mr. Blue opened the doors on the back of the trailer and began throwing the women and children inside. He instructed Mr. Harowitz to keep his family laying down as flat as they could. He shut the door and scrambled back up to the top of the trailer and ran back to the cab.

The super mutans returned fire on the Bandito, hitting him in the arm and side through the door. Mr. Blue pulled his shot gun and hit one of the mutants in the arm, forcing him to drop his rifle. He climbed back into the passenger seat as the super mutants fully unloaded into the truck. The radiation poisoning had begin to set in on Mr. Blue and the Bandito. Large blisters had formed on there arms and faces. The sensation of a severe sunburn was now in effect. With the truck rolling forward again, the Bandito managed to run over one more super mutant, as his comrads continued pelting the cab, hitting Mr. Blue in the chest above his left lung, and twice in his right thigh. The Bandito was also struck in the chest through the colar bone. The remaining two supermutants continued to shoot through the trailer, just over the heads of the Harowitz family members laying face down on the trailer. Shifting gears and building speed, they exited the Juarez Ranch, barrelling down the dirt path in the direction of the South Las Vegas Blvd.

The truck with no windsheild had begun to overheat. The poorly aimed shots of the Supermutants had cracked the radiator, spilling coolant out onto the desert ground. The air line had been pierced to the trailer in the back, locking up the trailer tires, forcing the truck to drag it the rest of the way.

They could see Ezzell standing outside of the clinic manhole waiting there arrival. Mr. Blue felt very nausious from the rad poisioning and began throwing up blood. The Bandito's vision was getting very blurry, as he had lost much blood. He was beggining to get lethargic as well. Realizing he was very close to Ezzell he slammed on the trucks brakes, locking up all 18 tires, causing the Harowitz family to go sliding to the front of the trailer. Mission accomplished he thought.

Ezzell could be heard unlocking the trailer doors and helping the family down, giving them instructions to get into the man hole. The bandito with one eye open looked at his buddy who was curled over holding his stomach. He pulled the glove off his left hand, his skin peeling right off with it leaving exposed muscle and tendon.

"Hmmmm... not good" He thought before he passed out.

Ezzell and Martin opened the doors to the cab and found there two comrads unconcious. As quickly as possible they removed the two men and rushed them downstairs to Dr. Mills. She had anticipated this happening and had her medical team ready to treat the two men. They placed the terrible two in seperate beds equipped with auto-doc technology. The auto doc system was attached at the headboard of the bed. Six hydraulic, and electrical powered arms with various attatchments ranging from scalpels, metal detectors, drill bits, carterizing tool, as well as one arm with a four digit robotic hand awaited the push of a button to begin its cycle.

Dr. Anne Mills pressed the power button and the robotic arms began working feverishly. She turned and left the room briefly.

The nimble automated hands removed all of the clothing from the men revealing severe blistering over much of the exposed parts of the body, as well as the chest and thighs. The auto docs quickly located the bullets with metal detectors. A scalpel arm opened the wound up to accomadate another attatchment with a tool resembling needle nose pliers. Upon removing the bullets, the robotic doctores carterized the wounds from the inside out. X rays were performed quickly, and as the results were bieng waited on, the doctors administered blood cleaning agents to remove the radioactive isotopes from there systems.

Doc Martin began bandaging the arms of his friends with gauze covering the large blisters. As delecately as humanly possible, he lightly bandaged both of the bandito's hands, which were missing the skin that has fused inside of his gloves. Ezzell took there clothes and handed over to a nurse and patiently waited for word from any of the doctors. The Harowitz family was treated for minor radiation poisoning, but otherwise safe. They had come to see the condition of the two men who had orchestrated there rescue. The situation was grave. Both men had lost a considerable amount of blood from the gunshot wounds in addition to the high level of gamma radiation they had been exposed to, Dr. Mills explained to the Harowitz family. In her professional opinion, she was suprised they were still alive. She decided to take blood samples from both of the men, and have them tested in her lab.

The pair of broken men were connected to a number of machines that registered vital signs, brain activity, as well as the iv administering the blood cleaning agents. Periodically Dr. Mills checked on the out put of the instruments measuring the mens life. Upon reading the information from the brain scanner, she was astonished to see that it was reading off the charts. The duo were having vivid dreams from events of the past. A possible side effect from the blood cleaning agents she thought.

The semi comatose mind of Mr. Blue gave high definition memories of holding his oldest baby girl Grace for the first time. The on call doctor had just arrived in time at his Capital Wasteland Shanty. The house was spotless in preparation for the arrival of his angel. Anne was in between contractions in the master bedroom, of the two bedroom home. Mr. Blue was a mixture of excitement and complete fear. Am I ready for this he wondered. He knew this was to be a life changing event. Anne began screaming again in labor pain. He rushed to her side, as the doctor got into position at the foot of the bed. The doctor began coaching Anne.

"Now I need you to push. Push with all you have!" He said

"Oh my god, I can't do this. This hurts!" Anne screamed.

"You can do this baby. Your doing fine." Said Mr. Blue calmly.

"Ok, now just breath, just breath." Said the doctor.

"YOU JUST FUCKIN BREATHE!" Was Anne's angry reply.

"Ok now push. Push hard!" Ordered the doc.

Little Grace's head had begin to crown. Anne pushed with all she had in her. The baby was well on her way into this world. Mr. Blue at her side looked on in anticipation. Anne wrenched down on his hand and gave one final push delivering Little Grace. The doctor cradled the newborn angel and looked at Mr. Blue.

"Congratulations on your first baby girl sir." Said the doctor handing baby Grace to Mr. Blue.

"She's gorgeous." Was all Mr. Blue could say.

Mr. Blue handed her over to her mother who was completely spent, emotionally and physically.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect you. I promise." Thought Mr. Blue.

"Well sir, I must be going. But before I go I need your daughters name as well as your's too and a signature for the birth certificate." Said the Dr.

"Oh, right doctor. Her name is going to be Grace. My name is...

The dream faded back into darkness. Mr. Blue's brain waves went back to normal. The machine registered very high spikes for the Bandito as well. Dr. Mills watched as a slight smile appeared on unconcious face. What is he thinking about she wondered.

As his memory unfolded, he was brought back to an Enclave military installation somewhere in the east. He had just entered a small red brick building. Shutting the door behind him, he turned and looked to the clerk behind the counter. It wasn't Cpl Wilkins today. Today it was an attractive female civilian. This is different he thought. He studied the woman, almost to the point of examining her. She was around five foot seven, of athletic build with dark hair, brown eyes and tan complexion. She appeared to be a little bit younger than himself. Wow, she looks like an angel he thought. Realizing she was looking at him, he decided it would be wise to say something, rather than continue staring.

"Can I help you?" Said the attractive female.

Noticing she didn't have a ring on her finger, the Bandito determined she was single.

"Yes, I need to exchange or have these repaired." He said as he handed her two extremely warn out black 9 millemeters.

"Whats wrong with them besides the obvious damage?" She asked looking at the broken guns.

The Bandito thought long and hard at something to say. He was completely infactuated with this woman. Love at first sight he pondered. He didn't know or didn't care about the reason he felt this way. He just knew one thing. He had to have this woman in his life.

"Well I've been trying to get rid of them for a while." He said semi flirtatiously. She picked up on this quickly.

"Oh yeah. What did you do?" She said flirting back.

"Well first I threw them in the trash. That didn't work. Then I dropped them in a lake. That didn't work. Then a tank ran them over. That still didn't work." The bandito stated as he leaned in a little on to the counter.

"So how do they keep coming back to you?" She asked coyly.

"I don't know, the mother fuckers must be following me!" He said with a grin.

She couldn't help but laugh a little bit. She walked off and came back with two refurbished 9 millimeter pistols, and a few magazines for each. She handed them over the counter to him, then pulled her log book out. The Bandito examined each one quickly, then slid them into his canvas drop holsters. She watched as he did this.

"I guess they didn't want to leave your side." She said with a smile.

"Maybe your right." He said as he looked into her pretty brown eyes.

"Whats your name sir?" She asked getting back to business. Heather read the name tape on his uniform. "Contractor" was all it stated. He must be in construction she thought.

"What is yours?" The Bandito shot back, throwing her off guard.

"Well my name is Heather. Now I need your name for the record book." She said brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm not telling you. Unless you go out with me tonight." He said with a smirk, turning to slowly walk away.

"I need your name please for this book or i'm going to get in trouble!" She said getting excited.

"Well i've already got what I needed Heather. I guess I'll just be going now..." Still walking away slowely.

"Well he's right. He's got me in a bind here. I do need his name for the book, and he is kind of cute. Oh what the hell." She thought. "Ok, ok. You just have to promise me we are going to have a good time."

"Oh yeah. We will. _Trust me_."

As the memory faded, both of the men began stirring. Ezzell and Martin noticed the movement and came running over. The unconcious Bandito, began scratching at his arms, unwrapping some of the bandages. Doc Martin at bedside, moved in to re wrap the gauze, but noticed there were no blisters under the bandages.

"What the hell is going on here?" He said. "Hey look at this E."

Ezzell observed as well. The blisters had disapeared and pealed off like that of a sunburn. Martin continued to unwrap the left arm and the results were the same. Dr. Mills noticing this came to see. The Bandito's arm appeared to be untouched, aside from the skin flaking away. Martin removed the wrap from his hand, and to his total suprise, the hand had been restored. A greasy film had saturated the guaze covering his hand.

"This is not possible. They should be dead. Not getting better!" An excited Dr. Mills said.

"Hey doc. I think these guys were kind of immune to radiation to begin with. I mean, they used to drink the irradiated water bottles all the time. I think they got a buzz from it or something." Said Ezzell.

"I know some people have a natural immunity to low levels of radiation, but these two were in an area equivalent to a nuclear reactor. I have to go check the blood samples I took earlier." Dr Mills said as she sped off to the lab.

Doc Martin continued to observe the physical condition of his friends. He noted that the black eye had healed on the Bandito, as well as the sword wound located on his ribs from the Legionarre. Mr. Blue's circular bruise over his heart had healed fromt he shotgun blast he had taken in Primm. All gunshot wounds had healed aside from a small, almost non existant scar, detailing the locations.

Ezzell resumed removing the Bandito's left arm, then legs, and started on Mr. Blue. Mrs. Harowitz returned to the infirmary with the incapacitated mens clothing. She had stiched up the bullet holes and tears in there clothes, as well as wash them. She had managed to remove the fused flesh from inside the Bandito's gloves, and repair the seams he had popped out of anger in Ceasars warehouse. Doc Martin thanked her for quality tailoring, accepting the clothes.

"Its the least I could do for these boys." She said. "Are they doing better?"

"I don't really know what to say. They look better than ever! Replied Martin.

"This truly is the work of GOD!" She said praising her higher power.

"Ma'am, I think I believe you." Ezzell chimed in.

Dr. Anne had returned with the results of the blood tests. She appeared to be just as perplexed as she was when she had left. Ezzell still could not help but feast his eyes upon her beauty.

"Well god can't take all the credit for this one." She said. "Your friends natural immunity to radiation is showing up in the blood work. It appears that the high ammount of radiation exposure they just endured put there immunity into overdrive. Causing rapid cellular reproduction, essentially healing there bodies?"

"Whoa Doc. Lets put that in english." A confused Ezzell spoke.

"I'm not sure still. They can heal themselves obviously. Radioactive isotopes are like drugs to there cells." She said in laymans terms. "And the ammount of gamma they have in there systems, this could last for years."

"Can we look at the x-ray results Dr.? Questioned Martin.

"Yes here you go." She said as she handed them over. The results were the same as the blood work. At the time the xrays were taken, the shattered colar bone of the Bandito had began to repair itself, as well as the compound fracture in Mr. Blue's leg from the bullet impact.

"Un fucking believable." Said Martin.

"Well doc. Since our buddies appear to be making an extra speedy recovery, could you show us where to get some food around here?" Asked Ezzell, "I haven't had anything to eat since I left prison, I mean home.

"Yes. We have a full kitchen down the hall from here. I'll show you." She said giving him a wink, liking his bad boy vibe. Martin, Ezzell, and Dr. Mills exited the room.

Mr. Blue began to stir again. Still asleep, he started rolling around, and then kicking against the splint that was applied on his broken leg. He kicked the blankets off himself, exposing his naked body. The Bandito, cracked one of his eyes, and began to sit up. He rubbed his eyes, and stretched out, looking around the room. I must be in a hospital he thought to himself. Continuing to look around the room he looked over to the bed beside him containing the naked and sleeping Mr. Blue. He was horrified when he saw the size of his best friends penis!

"Fuckin radiation must have been good to him." He said jealously, awakening Mr. Blue.

The four eyed sniper sat up in bed leaning against his arms for support, looking around the room without his glasses on. Realizing he was naked, he looked down and saw that his manhood had grown tremendously from the rapid cellular growth. WHOA he thought to himself.

"Hey man check this out!" Said Mr. blue to the bandito who had climbed out of bed and began to get dressed.

"No time to fuck around. We gotta be on our way to Vegas." The bandito said without turning around to look.

"Ha ha ha. Ok man." The obviously proud Mr. Blue said, as he began to remove the splint, then testing the leg for function.

Dr. Mills had returned, and was suprised to see the men out of bed and moving around so soon. She too saw the naked Mr. Blue and immediatily averted her attention.

"Hey doc. Where are our guns and back pack?" Asked the Bandito who was now fully dressed, and tucking his shirt into his pants, rolling his sleaves up the way he liked.

"We stored all of that in the armory while you were out. I'll have your friend Ezzell get it for you. Right now I need to discuss some matters concerning your health." She said

Mr. Blue with pants on now walked up beside the Bandito to listen to what the good Dr. had to say.

"You might notice some _differences_ with your bodies now." She started to say.

"Dick." The Bandito leaned over and said to his halfway dressed friend.

"Thats right." He replied with a smile.

"I am referring to your radioactive immunity. You do remember getting shot don't you?" She asked.

"Yes. Those auto docs are something else aren't they?" Said Mr. Blue.

"The auto docs did remove the bullets from you. But it was your own bodies that healed themselves." Mills said, still not believing the words she was saying.

"I know this radiation does some strange shit. But come on doc." Said the Bandito. "Hey Ezzell, get our things, we gotta be going."

Dr. Mills tried to convince the two men further that something had changed, but they failed to believe it. Wether they believed her or not didn't really matter. She still had blood samples she had taken from them. She would run more tests, in hopes that the mens blood might contain the cures for rad poisoning, help people heal faster, and other medical breakthroughs. Ezzell and Martin had returned with all of the items and handed them over to there comrads. Suited up and ready to go, Dr. Anne Mills thanked them for all there help.

"Can I see you again?" A hopeful Ezzell asked Dr. Mills.

"Only if you can find the rock I live under." She said with a flirty smile.

"If thats all I gotta do, then I'll be seeing ya soon." He replied.

"I hope so."

"Alright, thats enough of that mickey mouse bullshit. Lets go." Said Mr. Blue.

The four odd men exited the underground clinic back up the later to the mojave wasteland. The bandito took a moment to stretch his arms, rotating his shoulders, ensuring that whatever had happened, did in fact fix his collar bone. With Hidden Valley in view once again, they set off.

Chapter 16 I Fought The Law, And I Won

Hector had awaken, disoriented and in pain. Opening his eyes, his vison adjusted to the reveal he was laying on his back, facing the ceiling of C-house. He felt like a bomb had gone off in his head from the beating he recieved from the Bandito. Struggling to get to his feet still holding his head, he realized there was no one in C-house. All of the inmates were gone, and there were a few dead guards on the block floor.

"Oh fuck." He said, witnessing the chaos and carnage portrayed in front of him. He noticed he was still locked in the cage, and that he had gained a companion while he was knocked out. Hector walked over and did a quick inspection on his soon to be brother in law, Buster. Buster's nose was broken and bleeding from the haymaker delivered by Mr. Blue.

"Hey puta, wake up. Wake up." He said lightly kicking Buster.

Buster began to come to slowely. He sat up and grabbed his head as well. Glancing around the room, he too realized something had happened while they were unconcious.

"All of the inmates are gone and were still locked in here." Said Hector.

"I see that tonto. We gotta get away from here." Replied Buster.

"Were not gone. Your in our house now!" Said a familiar voice entering the c-house.

It was the voice of Sam Cooke followed by three of the former inmates. Cooke was carrying a bottle of whiskey in one hand, and a .38 special in the other, he had taken off one of the corpses. Seeing the gun in his hand, Hector and Buster became very nervous. The two surviving guards back up to the far end of the cage, and watched in fright as Cooke got closer to the cage, having one of his men unlock the door. Cooke slowely entered the cage, and stopped before the two men. He took a quick swig of his whiskey and then spoke.

"Well its good to see you two are awake, sleepy heads." He said with a laugh. "Now as I recall, and my memory isn't very good, thanks to very heavy chem use and drinking stuff like this." He said as he lifted the bottle of whiskey, "But I do recall you two always fuckin with me. You more than you". Cooke pointed at Buster.

Buster's heart sank as Cooke pointed at him. The three other men looked at Buster ominously. Oh my god, I am done he thought. Buster did treat the inmates very badly. On several occasions he took his anger out on them, sometimes beating them senseless for no reason. Sam Cooke was one of the unfortunate inmates that befell his misguided rage.

"Now as much as I would love to rip out your stomach, and go parading around with your intestines on as a neck tie, I'm bound by my word to keep you safe. Atleast to as far as the frong gate anyway. Whatever happens after that is beyond my control. And oh do I hope something does happen to you boys." Stated Cooke.

"Wwwwwhat do you mmmeaaaan?" Was all a terrified Hector could come up with.

"What I mean is, some one out there must really like you. That cowboy looking feller, who beat your ass, made me take an oath that none of us do anything to you. That cowboy feller who you chose to go in the cage." He said pointing at Buster again. "Bieng a man of my word, I intend to honor that."

"Ssssoo your nnnoot ggoing to kkkkkill us?" Hector asked.

"Nnnnnoooo, ddddddip sssshiit." Mocked Cooke. "Now its time for you assholes to get out of my house."

With Sam Cooke leading the way, the three other former prisoners escorted Buster and Hector out of the C-house building and into the courtyard where all of the other angry inmates were still congregated. The other inmates who weren't too keen with the pact made between the Bandito and Cooke, gave the surviving guards threatening looks as they drew close.

"Make a fucking hole boys." Ordered Cooke. Just like that the inmates parted like the red sea allowing the enterouge to pass through to the front gate. "Open her up" Shouted Cooke at the convict gateman.

The main gate to the NCRCF prison opened slowly with rustic sound. Hector and Buster exited the prison grounds and out into the mojave waste land, constantly looking back over there shoulders, watching there backs in hopes none of the inmates would follow them and kill them. Unarmed and with no way of protecting themselves, Buster decided it would be wise to head to his fathers house just a quick hike up the road to Sloan, where they would be safe for the time bieng.

The walk was uneventful and tiring, as the cruel mojave sun beamed down on the two men heading north bound on the ruined interstate 15. The out of shape guards found themselves constantly taking short breaks on the journey, only to find themselves getting hotter sitting stationary in the sunlight.

Following an unmarked exit off the 15, they trekked west briefly and arrived at the destination. Buster knocked on the door to the wasteland shanty, in hopes his old man would be home. To his complete suprise his sister Heather answered the knock. Her eyes went wide in disbelief looking at her brother's broken nose, and her fiance's head was black and blue, one of his ears was swollen.

"What the hell happened to you guys!" She asked concerned.

Buster out of embarrasment said nothing, and entered the house. After all, it was the Bandito that had orchestrated the prison riot, aswell as make the deal saving them from the inmates. The old man sat in his worn out recliner, dismantling a broken enclave eyebot that had floated into the mojave and crashed.

"I met your ex-husband." Was all Hector said, his head still throbbing in pain.

"Hahahaha," The old man laughed out loud upon hearing this. He didn't really like Hector, but tolerated him at best. Heather felt a sense of relief come over her, knowing her former spouse was ok for atleast one more day as he wandered through the Nevada desert.

Hector took a quick drink of clean water, and relayed the events up and til the point he was knocked out, and then what happened after he awoke. Buster said nothing, still humiliated over the events of the past day. He grabbed one of the guns the Bandito gave the old man, and exited the house, to head back to his own home.

Heathers face drew a little smile at the thought of her ex beating on Hector. Her heart still belonged to the mysterious man in tan. Where ever he was.

Chapter 17 The Showstopper

Standing outside of a large weapons bunker in Hidden Valley, the four men looked at the heavy steel door that had kept scavengers out for almost two hundred years. The eliptical shapped bunker rested peacefully in the souther Nevada desert. With a concrete face holding the door in place, the only other feature of the structure was the concrete ventilation stack protruding from the sand covered roof.

"Well doesn't look like were going to walk through the front door." Said Mr. Blue.

The Bandito lit a cigarette and sat down against the concrete face of the blast protection wall. This puts a kink in his plan he thought. Ezzell and Martin began walking around the building looking for other entrances in. Over all there were many bunkers, all covered and aligned in military fashion. All locked with solid steal doors.

Martin yelled to his comrads that he had found one open bunker. All made there way to see what was inside of it. This particular structure contained a surplus of old military suplies, broken crates and banding material sterwn over the floor. Weapons crates had been broken into, indicating scavengers had already gotten anything of value. Opening one of the other crates revealed old Vietnam era alice pack frames with straps. Ezzell found a crate that contained a few blasting caps and detonation cord, as well as a few M57 detonators.

Still none of this helps thought the bandito. Mr. Blue found a box of green and red chem lights. Ezzell continued to look around the cylinder structure. Looking towards the cieling he noted the ventilation stack was large enough to accomodate the thinest member of the group. Martin. The stack was capped about mid way with a rebar grate.

"I know how to get in." Said Ezzell. "Follow me."

Ezzell took off sprinting towards the original bunker, up the sand covered roof and up to the stack. After he had removed the 10 lb sledgehammer he had slung over his back, he began relentlessly pummeling the stack of the structure. The concrete held in place defiantly. Slowely chipping and cracking away, the concrete began to submit, revealing the reinforced rebar. Pulling pieces of rebar and concrete out of the way, Ezzell had made his way down to the grate that prevented there entrance.

"I can't believe no one had thought of this before." Said Ezzell breathing heavily.

"Yeah it took a rocket scientist like you to figure this out." Martin said joking.

A few more powerful strikes from the sledge hammer and the rebar cap broke free, permitting entrance to the bunker. Mr. Blue dropped a few green and red chem lights into the structure, followed by the rope they had used in Ceasars compound.

"Your a damn genius E." Praised the Bandito. "Martin, get your skinny ass in there and open the door."

"What? I'm not going in there. Its dark, and dirty, and who knows whats down there." Replied Martin.

"In a minute, its not going to matter what the fuck is down there. Your going to be more worried abuot whats up here. Now get in there." Threatened the Bandito.

"Ok ok, chill Boss." Said Ezzell.

Doing his best not to mess up his hair or get dirty, Martin grabbed the rope and squeezed into the broken stack. Letting out all of his breath to decompress his chest, he barely fit inside, repelling down the rope held by Mr. Blue and the Bandito. The rope went slack, indicating he had touched down, and then a frightening shreik echoed the bunker and out of the opening.

"What is it?" Asked Ezzell sticking his head into the stack.

"Fuckin scorpions man. I knew would be something down here." He said frantically stomping at the scorpions advancing on him. After killing the scorpions and cursing the Bandito under his breath, he made his way to the steel door. He flipped the solid metal locking mechanism out of the way and gripping the wheel of the vector action locking system, he gave all of his might to turn the assembly. The rusty wheel moved slightly.

"Drop the sledge down here. I need some leverage." Ordered Martin.

The sledge hammer fell to the floor crushing one of the already dead rad scorpions. Martin rushed over and picked it up, then rush back to the door. Placing the handle into the vector wheel, he pressed down with all of his weight in addition to the 10lb hammer head, turning the mechanism and retracting the six pin locking system. The door opened, allowing the dusk light of the mojave in. The remaining trio ran down from the roof and to the bunker door.

"Good job Doc. Your actually good for something." Said Mr. Blue patting him on the back.

"Yeah and what are you guys good for." Replied Martin muttering under his breath again.

"We can always take you back to the chair." Joked the Bandito as he began inspecting the building for anything of use. This structure contained an array of heavy munitions, to include 155 millimeter shells, mortar shells, rockets and air drop ordinance. Mr. Blue opening a few of the crates, revealed a cache of bullets ranging from 9 millimeter up to belt fed 50. caliber rounds. All took the time to replenish there ammunition inventory. Ezzell walked over to a crate with the words stenciled on "Mini Nuke", and "Fragile".

"What does fra gee lay mean?" Asked Ezzell.

"Its french for no smoking in here, and don't drop anything you pick up." Said the Bandito in a smart ass tone, topping off his extra magazines with 9 millimeter bullets.

Ezzell opened the crate to discover four untouched small nuclear drop bombs. Stenciled on the side of the green bomb with yellow accent ring at the top was the word "MINI". The Bandito surveyed the room, to include the Mini nuke systems, and came up with an idea.

"Hey Ezzell. You remember the "Showstopper Mission"? Asked the Man in tan.

"Yeah. How could I forget." said Ezzell.

"What?" Said Martin. "I ain't got nothing to do with that again."

"You won't have to." Said the Bandito. "Ezzell make me two of them. Portable this time. And with a little more kick."

"More?"

"Yes more. Alot more." The bandito replied

The showstopper was a mission they all did together before the Enclave disbanded. It took place about 5 years ago in the area of New Dallas in the former state of Texas. The New California Republic had annexed the city, taxing the people heavily and arresting non conformists,protestors and any opposition. The Enclave caught word of this and dispatched the four men to rid the town of the NCR influence. Mr. Blue and Martin snuck into the town disquised as regular citizens and gathered intelligence against there enemy. They had a building headquartered at an old firestation in a residential part of town. A tactic used to prevent warfare due to the threat of uneccisary casualties.

The two spies returned with the information they had gathered and reported to there team leader there findings. The Bandito upon hearing this decided going in guns blazing was not an option. He considered a subteranean approach, but didn't have access to sewer maps, and going in blind would be suicide. Then he decided a Trojan Horse tactic would be ideal. The plan was to disquise themselves as NCR troops, and enter the headquarters carrying rations and water, with the showstopper device inside. Exit the building. And detonate.

Mr. Blue and The Bandito were tasked with obtaining NCR uniforms for all of them and Ezzell and Marting were to begin building the Showstopper. A small explosive device meant to destroy and create casualties in a confined space. A bomb that had limited capabilities as to only hurt the enemy, not the surrounding residents of New Dallas. Mr. Blue and the Bandito came up with two carts, one for food, and one for water. Ezzell attatched the Showstopper device to the bottom of the water cart, placing a few cases of nitroglycerin on the bottom layer, disquising the explosive liquid amongst water bottles. He wired up the nitroglycerin bottles to the Showstopper. The nitro bottles had a dirty look to them, making them stand out slightly.

"Think anybody will notice these?" Asked Ezzell pointing to the nitro bottles.

"I hope not, or were fucked." Said the Bandito.

All the men quickly donned there uniforms. Ezzell and Martin pushed the two carts with food and water. Mr. Blue acted as an armed escort for the group, and the Bandito played the role of the supply seargent, carrying a clipboard to get signatures. They casually walked up to the NCR headquarters and were approached by a sentry.

"How much food and water are you going to send us?" Asked the sentry. "We just recieved yesterday."

Uh oh, red flag thought the Bandito. Just keep cool guys, he told himself.

"Hey I'm just following orders ok. I'm not driving this bus, just riding." Said the Bandito.

"Yeah I guess your right. How are we supposed to win this war with a lack of coordination like this?" Said the sentry.

"I don't know. I just need your signature here, and I'll be out of your way." Said the Bandito handing the clip board over. The sentry grabbed it, and began to sign when he noticed the mixture of clean water bottles and the nitroglycerin filled bottles.

"What the hell is this?" He leaned in to inspect.

Oh shit. Time to pull and shoot this mother fucker. Mission compromised, he thought.

"Some one must have mixed in some irradiated water with the clean. I'll have them seperated when we get inside." Said the Bandito.

This was enough to put the sentry's mind at ease.

"Very well, just make sure you do it. With my luck i'll be the one to pull that bottle and get rad poisioning hahahah" Said the Sentry with a laugh.

"Hahaha, we wouldn't want that would we. Someone has to protect this place." Replied the bantito.

"Not at all. Hahaha. Carry on fella's" Said the Sentry opening the gate allowing access to the headquarters.

It was a quick stroll through a cracked parking lot and into a the bay doors where firetrucks used to reside. Locating the rations area of the small bay area turned warehouse, the pushed the carts over to the food and water respectively. The Bandito grabbed a bottle of water for the sentry and they headed back out of the small compound. Passing the guard on the way out, he gave him the bottle of water.

"Have a good one fella's." Said the sentry with a wave.

"Will do. You do the same." Mr. Blue waved back. Hahaha they won't even know what hit them he thought to himself. They made there way a considerable distance out of town and up on the top of a small hill overlooking the city. Ezzell pulled the remote detonator, and pressed down. The brick building exploded violently, along with many of the houses in the surrounding areas, throwing debris high into the sky and all over the city.

"Holy shit! That wasn't supposed to happen!" shouted Martin.

"Whoa E, what the fuck happened. It wasn't supposed to be that strong." Asked Mr. Blue

"Too much nitro i guess." Replied Ezzell nonchalantly.

"Too much you guess! That killed alot off innocent people." Scolded Martin.

"Acceptable casualties." Said the Bandito. "Mission accomplished. They wanted the NCR gone, we erased them from this town. Lets go home."

Back to the present time. Martin stood defiantly. He wanted nothing to with a showstopper event again. Ezzell sat down and pulled a bottle of whiskey he had staged in the Bandito's back pack. Running mathematical theories through his head on how to make the biggest yet portable explosive device, he began writing down on a piece of paper a possible design.

"You can go grab some firewood, if your not going to help." Mr. Blue instructed Martin.

"Roger that." Martin said as he put on his black trenchcoat with shotgun and exited into the mohave night.

Mr. Blue and the Bandito took off in hopes of killing something for dinner. Ezzell departed the building and left to go plunder the other bunker looking for things that would help his mission.

Chapter 18 Don't Tread On The Bear

General James Price sat back in his office overlooking the chaotic city of Las Vegas. General Price had a distressed look on his already aging face, as he read the intelligence report handed to him earlier in the day. Price, having served honorably for years in the New California Republic Army wore his Class B Uniform proudly. Tan longsleeve shirt, accompanied by a brown tie, belt, with right handed pistol holster. Khaki pants with brown stripe traveled down his legs to his spit shined black shoes. A large stack of colorful ribbons decorated his chest, telling the story of the many triumphant campaigns he had been a part of.

During his time in the NCR army he had never encountered a threat of this nature. A tribe of lunatics who seeminly stop at nothing to achieve there goals. This tribe of lunatics who believe there distiny is to take Las Vegas as there own. This tribe of lunatic slavers, who has a warlord genius leading them. A commander whose military leadership was as good, or maybe even better than his own.

His eyes combed through the report, looking for any indication what time line he had left. Legatus Lanius's army had been spotted marching onward toward Las Vegas by recon scouts. The remnants of the Legion army would be on the Vegas strip in two days or less he thought. He called for his radioman to enter the highrise office of the building formerly known as Trump Tower.

"Get on the horn to Camp Mccarran, and tell Colonel Shu I need every swinging dick mobilized and ready to move by 1800 tommorow night." Ordered General price.

"Yes sir." Was the response.

"Call down to Camp Golf as well and have Cheif Hanlon dispatch any of his available Rangers by the same time line. I'll need every available sniper I can get my hands on to be decorating the rooftops of these buildings." Stated Price.

"Will that be all sir?" Asked the Radioman

"Oh when your on the horn with Shu, tell him to bring his ass too."

Chapter 18 Viva Las Vegas

The flames danced wildly in the dark mojave night. Doc Martin continued to feed the fire joshua tree branches and dead cactus fronds. The campfire was adjacent to the doorway of the bunker Ezzell was working in, giving him a little light in addition to the chem lights he already had. The hunters could be heard walking up with slabs of meat in both hands.

"Tonight we dine on brahmin steak gentlemen!" Stated the man in blue.

"Right on!" Said Martin.

"Hows it coming along?" The Bandito asked Ezzell as he entered the Bunker.

"Just finishing up right now Boss." Said Ezzell.

The two showstopper devices were finished. The device sat on an alice pack frame, with det cord attached to the m57 clackers. The clackers were attached to the right strap of each pack, fastened by a clip holding it in place. The detonation cord traveled the other directing to the top of the pack frame and under a dusty tarp Ezzell had taken off the rockets, giving the appearance of two harmless tan back packs.

"Good job. Added kick right?" Asked the Bandito

"Its going to be overkill on whatever your trying to do." Said Ezzell.

"Good. Lets get some grub." Replied the Bandito.

Mr. Blue had began cooking the Brahmin steaks over the open fire. Martin had retrieved the bottle of whiskey and took a quick swig, then passed it on to Ezzell. A somber silence fell over the four men by the campfire. Martin instigated conversation.

"Did you guys ever tell your wives what we used to do for a living?" He asked.

"I told mine I did construction for the military." Said the Bandito. "I guess she believed it, even though I don't think she ever saw me with a single damn tool. She thought I was a _real _contractor."

"Thats what I told mine too hahahaha" Shouted Mr. Blue.

"What did you tell your old lady Martin?" Asked Ezzell

"Oh I told _them _I worked for President Eden, and I would have to go away on business trips from time to time hahaha." Martin responded. "What about you E?"

"Well, I told _him_ I was a caravan guard and I would have to travel alot." Ezzell said. The three other men turned and looked at him strangely after he finished his statement.

"Him?" Replied Martin.

"Different strokes for different folks I guess." Said Mr. Blue.

The Bandito just looked at Ezzell in disbelief. I could of sworn I had met his kids once he thought.

"Hahahaha, I'm just fucking with ya'll. I'm not a turd burglar. I just didn't say anything when she would ask." said Ezzell.

They all laughed together at the lies they had told there women trying to hide the secret of there employment. The steaks were finished and the men ate contently, especially Ezzell and Martin, who's diet usually consisted of prison food, if anything at all.

The Bandito gave Ezzell and Martin there final set of instructions. They were to go and meet Heather and the old man in Sloan, and give them his olive drab back pack. After they were done with that, they could do whatever they wanted, he said. Ezzell and Martin accepted there final mission from there former leader.

Doc Martin steadily watched the fire dance into the night. Ezzell with a full stomach of real food finally curled up and knocked out blissfully, slightly snoring. Dreams of Dr. Mills flooded his mind. The restless brains of Mr. Blue and the Bandito continued working out the final details of there plan. How were they going to detonate the devices if they were attatched by a det cord, and get away? I'll cross that bridge when I get there thought the Bandito.

"Well fella's, Its time for Doc Martin to clock out." State Martin.

"Alright bro. See ya tommorow." Said Mr. Blue.

"Good night. Thank you for all of your help." said the Bandito.

Thank you, he thought. This guy never said anything nice to him. Martin rolled over and knocked out. Mr. Blue did some quick math in his head, determining the time it would take to get to Las Vegas.

"We are still 15 miles from Las Vegas. If we leave now we will be there somewhere around 5 o clock tommorow night." Mr. Blue stated.

"Well I'm not really tired. Are you?" Asked the bandito.

"Not really. Its a straight shot from here." said Mr. Blue

"Lets do it." said the bandito.

Entering the bunker, the Bandito emptied his pockets of money into the olive drab back pack and a note. Mr. Blue noticed numerous NCR hundreds and Enclave currency going into the pack. The Bandito kept back a twenty for himself, and continue'd to fill the bag with various rounds and other things that might help the old man.

"You rob a bank recently or something?" Mr. Blue asked.

"Side work." Replied The Bandito.

Mr. Blue left it at that. He reached down with one arm and picked up one of the showstopper packs. Thrown off guard by its weight, he man handled it up onto his back, tightening the straps down into a comfortable position. The Bandito finished filling the goody bag, cinched down the draw strings and placed it to the side. He picked up his own showstopper pack, grunting as he lifted it over his shoulders. The packs weighed about 80lbs each, in addition to the weapons and other things they had on there person.

Quietly stepping past the sleeping Ezzell and Martin, the Bandito picked up the lightly consumed bottle of whiskey. They quickly made there way to the lonely interstate 15 and began the trek northbound. A full moon lit up the desert landscape providing ample light for the men to dodge pot holes in the broken asphalt highway. The large eyes of mutated geckos reflected off the moonlight, watching the men casually pass.

The Bandito took a swig from the whiskey bottle, and placed the cap on it, enjoying the burn as it traveled towards his stomach. Good whiskey, he thought to himself. Not like the burn and organ destroying feeling he would get from the irradiated whiskey he had become accustomed to. He passed the bottle to his companion in blue matching his slow methodical gait. Mr. Blue grabbed the bottle and held it briefly. The Bandito lit a cigarette, and took a mighty pull, exhaling the smoke from his nostrils.

The lights of the powerful city of Las Vegas illuminated the sky in the distance. The tall tower of the building known as the Stratosphere protruded high above the city seemingly piercing the heavens.. Billboards advertising events from two hundred years ago still stood off the right side of the highway. "Thunder from down under", "The hustler club" as well as "Circue de Soleil".

"Must have been a fun time to live 200 hundred years ago." Said the Bandito.

"Yeah, from what I've read in history books, Vegas was a happening place". Replied Mr. Blue then taking a swig from the whiskey bottle.

"People used to come here and get married in little chapels by some cool cat named Elvis." Said the Bandito.

"You mean they would drive all of this way, to a fuckin desert, just to get married in a little chapel." Replied Mr. Blue in disbelief.

"Yeah, from what I heard, you could show up, and that same day be married." Said the Bandito.

"Come out here just to get married. Who the fuck does that?" Pondered Mr. Blue.

Mr. Blue passed the bottle back to the Bandito. They had passed the interstate mile marker 33 as the sun was coming up. The Bandito pulled his shades down over his eyes, as the angry Mojave sun came up over the mountain ridgeline. He took a swig of whiskey again, and passed the bottle back to his friend. Feeling some what buzzed Mr. Blue reached back deep into his memory bank about the man named Elvis.

"Elvis must have been a cool president. He was a rockstar and a leader of a country." He said.

"Why do you say that?" Asked the Bandito.

"Because he was "The King." Declared Mr. Blue.

"Yeah, thats right. He was the king." Said the Bandito. "No wonder people would drive all this way to get married."

"Yeah, to get married to your wife by the King. Now thats an honor." Said Mr. Blue. "The idea doesn't seem so absurd when you put it like that."

As the day progressed, so did there buzz. The bottle of whiskey now half empty made the conversation more interresting. Having little knowledge of pre-war life, they made most ideas based on assumptions.

"I heard back in 1900 and something, they sent a man to the moon." Said Mr. Blue.

"Bullshit. How?" Asked The Bandito, lighting another cigarette.

"In a rocket." Answered Mr. Blue as a matter of factly taking another pull on the bottle.

"No way. Rockets were made to blow people up. Not deliver them to the moon." Retorted the Bandito.

"No really man. They sent a man to the moon. And he stayed there forever. Thats why they have the childrens story, _the man on the moon._" A buzzed Mr. Blue stated.

"Oh yeah, the story about the man on the moon. That makes sense." An enlightened Bandito said.

Now the conversation was really getting heavy. They had touched down on the past of Las Vegas, sending a man to the moon, and now moving on to why the world was the way it was. Both men pretty intoxicated, were passing into the City Limits of Las Vegas.

"I wonder why the great war had to happen." Pondered Mr. Blue.

"I heard it was because the Chinese didnt like our eyes." Said the Bandito.

"Ok man. I think i've heard it all now." Said Mr. Blue.

"No really. Chinese people had eyes that didn't open all of the way. They were angry we could open ours wide, so they shot rockets at our country." Stated the Bandito.

"How come I haven't seen one of these _Chinese_ people your talking about?" Asked the man in blue.

"Because China doesn't exist anymore. And its far far away. Our rockets were better than there's, and they were destroyed. Its in history books man." Replied the Bandito.

"Well if its in history books, then it has to be true." Agreed Mr. Blue.

The bottle was finished, and just in time. They had arrived on the strip as the Mojave began to turn to dusk again. Exiting off the 15 on the old road called Tropicana Avenue, the pair began walking eastbound towards the strip, and decided to continue this party at a bar in the somewhat decent MGM grand casino. The casino was still operational, and decently populated. A sobering Mr. Blue got a room registered. On the paper he thought of his best chinese name.

"Hahaha, i'm chinese." He said to himself. "My name, is Sum Gai."

They decided to stage the showstopper packs upstairs in there room, as well as there weapons and proceed to enjoy some time in the Casino.

"Well we finally made it here." said the Bandito.

"Yeah, I didn't think I was going to live long enough to get here." Joked Mr. Blue.

The Bandito made his way to a blackjack table, took a seat and ordered a beer. Exchanging his last NCR twenty for some chips, he sat back awaiting for the next hand.

"Place your bets gentlemen." said the dealer.

The Bandito put down five chips, each at a one dollar value. The cards were dealt. He recieved an 8 of hearts, and a 3 of spades. The dealer had a 10 of clubs showing. Fuckit, he thought. Placing 5 more chips on the bet, he doubled down on his cards. The dealer passed a queen of spades, and turned his cards over showing a 7 of diamonds.

"No way!" The bandito thought to himself, drinking the beer. He was up ten dollars.

Mr. Blue had wandered through the casino and found a slot machine he thought was suitable. "Dean Martins Wild Party". Looks interesting enough, he thought. Placing NCR coins into the machine he had pulled the one arm bandit down, winning a small fortune. Ok, I get it now. He fed more money into the machine and repeated the process. This time a loss.

"You motherfucker." He said angrily.

"Cocktails." A waitress said passing his vicinity.

"Get me a jack and coke, sweetheart." Mr. Blue requested.

"All we have is irradiated coca cola, i'm sorry." Replied the waitress.

"That will be just fine, doll." was the response. The waitress gave him a strange look, and proceeded over to the bar to take care of her orders. Mr. Blue continued the up and down streak of wins and losses at Dean Martins machine.

Back on the black jack table, the Bandito was finishing his third beer, and had accumulated a small pile of chips. Lady luck must be with me tonight, he thought. Two very attactive young women sat down beside him at the table.

"Bets please." Asked the Dealer.

The two young women placed there perspective bets, as the confident and intoxicated Bandito placed one for twenty chips this time. They both looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, and finished his drink. The dealer dealt him an ace of hearts and a ten of clubs. Black jack.

"Lucky dog." One of the pretty girls said to him flirting.

"I could always use more luck." He said smiling back, pulling her chair close to his.

"Fuck this place." An angry Mr. Blue said joining his friend.

"Whats the problem?" Asked the Bandito.

"That fucking robot took all of my money." Mr. Blue pointed across at the to the slot machine.

"Yeah man, you can't trust robots. Everyone knows that." Said the Bandito. "Come and sit with us, and play a game of black jack. I was just talking to... um what were your names again?"

The girls giggled at the drunk Bandito and said there names were Candy and Brandy. Mr. Blue sat down on the other side of the girls, as his friend gave him a decent stack of chips to play with.

"Bets please." The dealer said once again.

Letsee how lucky I am tonight, thought the Bandito and pushed all of his chips in blindly on the bet. The two girls and Mr. Blue placed minimum bets and awaited the dealers work. Ace to the Bandito, 7 of hearts to Brandy, 5 of diamonds to Candy, and a 9 of clubs to Mr. Blue. The dealer gave himself an ace aswell. The dealer went around the table once again working. Jack of Diamonds to the Bandito, 9 of hearts to Brandy, Ace of diamonds to candy, and a king of hearts to Mr. Blue. The dealer observed the table as everyone decided to stay with what they were dealt. The Bandito looked on suspensefully as he turned his final card over. An 8 of clubs.

"No fucking way." Said Mr. Blue

The Dealer doubled the Bandito's already heaping pile of chips, then called security over to speak with him. The security guard walked up to the Bandito and spoke cheerfully.

"Sir, we definitly appreciate your patronage in our establishment, but it appears that your extra lucky tonight. Now we don't want to accuse you of cheating, so we would ask you to give our tables a break for the evening." Said the floor manager.

"Wow. First time in Vegas, and get eighty sixed from the tables." Said the Bandito.

"Our sincerest apologies, Mr.?" The floor manager asked.

"First name Lucky. Last name, Fuck." Replied the Bandito. "Come on, nothing to do down here man." Said the Bandito picking up the chips and heading to the casino banker to have them exchanged. The girls laughing at this remark decided to join them. After exchanging the chips, Mr. Blue picked up another bottle of whiskey from the casino shop, and they made there way back to there hotel room.

Chapter 19 Showdown on the Strip

Mr. Blue awoke to the voices of people screaming frantically and running down the strip, as well as finding Candy trying to pick up one of the showstopper packs. The petite attractive woman was doing her very best to pick up the compact but heavy device. He quickly realized what was happening, and reached for his sawed of shotgun that was behind his pillow and pointed at her.

"Get the fuck out of here right now you crazy bitch." he said angrily.

The Bandito awoke at the sound of this, propped up and looked around. Hungover.

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

"Those dirty whores tried to steal the packs." Mr. Blue stated.

Locating his pistols and clothes, he did a quick inventory. All of the money from the night before was missing. Damn hookers, he thought. Looking out the window, both men saw the people running and screaming hysterically down the strip. What the hell is going on he thought. The Bandito got dressed quickly and ran down stairs to the street, almost getting run over by a fat man.

Struggling to look beyond all of the people running, he saw what was causing the comotion. The flag bearing the symbol of the bull carried by the Vexilarius was the first to be seen. Upon further inspection, he a tall, cloaked, silver masked man. The man was leading thousands of other men dressed as Roman soldiers armed with military grade weaponry. The man in tan couldn't fathom how many men were following there leader down the strip. Ceasars prophesy was bieng fullfilled right in front of his eyes.

Still a considerable distance away, the Bandito ran back up stairs and met with Mr. Blue who was donning his pack. He quickly strapped his pistol belt on, and grabbed his tan pack.

"Looks like Lanius's army just got here." said the Bandito.

"Oh shit. Guess its showtime." replied the man in blue clothes.

They walked downstairs casually, and through the casino, out an emergency exit behind the MGM grand. A few citizens of Las Vegas were hiding back in the alley they entered as they left the building. The strange pair walked nonchalantly down the alley a few blocks ahead and parrallel to Lanius's army. The Bandito lit a cigarette, and did a quick weapons check in motion. Mr. Blue did a quick count on his shell inventory, then loaded his shotgun. Upon finishing, slid it back into his holster he had modified to hang by his right leg.

Meanwhile, back at the shanty in Sloan, NV, the old man had finished tinkering with the broken Enclave eyebot he had found. Turning the powerswitch on in hopes that the broken machine would fly, the eyebot began transmitting a radio signal picked up from a station in Las Vegas.

"_This is Mr. Las Vegas, reporting live for Radio Las Vegas news, at an undisclosed location on the strip!" _Blared the eyebot. "_Folks I gotta tell ya, Its already starting out to be an interesting day here. Legion Forces have been spotted entering the south end of the strip and are making there way to the center of the city!" _

_ "_Daddy what are you listening to?" Asked Heather.

"Nothing sweetheart. Just messing with this pinche robot still." Said the Old man nonchalantly.

"Ok. Let me know if you need help." Said Heather.

Hector was snoring loudly in the old mans worn out recliner, as Leigha and the Mr. Blue's girls played with each other on the living room floor. Anne was washing some dishes wondering where her husband was. The Eyebot transmitted loudly again.

"_The citizens of Las Vegas are fleeing the area by the thousands. Please folks, if you don't have to be in the area right now, I suggest you leave as well. I can see the legion army now from my location. Folks, there are thousands of legion troops that I can see. Please evacuate the city now!_

The old man, now paying attention to what the eyebot was saying, began to listen closer to the transmission. A growing concern began to well up inside of him. What if the boys were right about all they were saying?

Back on the strip the Bandito and Mr. Blue could hear the sound of men marching in military formation. Blending in with the people running frantically, they poked there heads out and looked to the North End of the Vegas strip. It was the New California Republic army, bieng led by General James Price.

"The NCR is here to save us!" Shouted a citizen of Las Vegas. I wouldn't count on it thought Mr. Blue.

Row by row the NCR soldiers marched in perfect formation. Like a river of green, they flowed southbound on the strip. Each soldier's boots hitting the ground simultaneously, creating a thunderous stomp. The fearless General Price leading his men out front of the formation with a stoic expression on his face. The frantic citizens of Vegas desperately got out of the way, hiding in alleys, behind the burning carcasses of cars that littered the strip randomly. Mr. Las Vegas continued reporting.

_"The New California Republic Army has just entered the North End of the strip folks, And let me tell ya, what a sight for sore eyes and not a moment too soon! General Price is here to save us all!" _Boomed the Eybot. Heather and Anne heard this clearly now, and came over to the old man sitting at the table with the eyebot radio. What is going on in Vegas right now they wondered.

"_Shots fired!"_ Said Mr. Las Vegas. "_The Legion army has started shooting any one in the streets. Ladies and Gentlemen, I cannot stress this enough. Please evacuate Las Vegas. I have a birds eye view of the action, and will keep you posted as the events unfold!"_

"Oh my god!" Screamed Anne. She had no idea her husband and his friend was in Las Vegas yet, but she did know they intended on going there. The last sighting of the two men was at the NCRFC, falsly putting Heathers mind at ease.

Back on the strip, the men continued to walk ahead of the Legatus Lanius's army in the alleyway. They could hear the gunshots and inbetween buildings, they could see the citizens of Vegas who failed to heed the warning, bieng shot down in the street. They walked in a two man patrol formation at this point, periodically turning to watch there backs, and covering all alley ways on there way to the center of the city.

General Price continued to march his troops down the strip, still out of range of the Legion forces. He could hear the gunshots in the distance ahead murdering the people in the street over the sound of his troops marching robotically.

"Where the fuck are my snipers goddamnit" he thought. "Chief, I could really use those rangers today."

Unbeknownst to him, Cheif Hanlon and his rangers were arriving on scene at that moment, taking up positions high atop casino's and in radio towers. One of the desert rangers and his spotter dropped in right next to Mr. Las Vegas and his reporting team.

"_Folks, reporting next to one of our finest New California Republic rangers makes this anchorman feel just a little bit safer in a time like this. Other snipers have began arriving on site, littering the roof tops on some of our finer establishments." _Reported Mr. Las Vegas.

The sniper and spotter quickly set up shop, getting dialed in on Legatus Lanius's head. Still well out of range, and awaiting word from Chief Hanlon on the green light to start firing, the sniper continue'd to watch Lanius through his scope. The hellish figure of the man in the silver mask, red cloak waving in the wind behind him, gave the ranger a slight chill up his spine.

Price still in forward march, ordered his radioman to come up. "Radio Hanlon and tell him not to fire until I give the word. I'd like to end this diplomatically if possible."

"Yes sir." Said the Radioman as he sped off to follow the order given.

Cheif Hanlon had set up on the roof top of a lower building in a lawn chair, holding a bottle of brandy in one hand and the handset of the radio in the other. "Cheif, this is radio one" said the handset.

"Radio one this is chief. Send your traffic." Hanlon said with his rusty voice.

"Orders are not to fire until the word is given. How copy?" the radio man said.

"Thats a solid copy. But remind General Price we came here for a war today." Replied Hanlon, as he took a drink of brandy. The old chief obviously displeased at the thought of not bieng able to kill some one today. Switching his frequency, he contacted his overwatch snipers and relayed the same message.

"All posts this is Cheif." He said. Several radio transmitions returned with "Send it"

"Do not fire until I give the order. How copy" Hanlon commanded. Several transmittions returned with "Thats a solid copy".

Lanius's radio man had intercepted the message, and came forth to his leader.

"Master Lanius the profligate general has ordered the troops not to fire on us as of yet." Said the legion radio operator.

"Cowards. They want to fight a war with words." Said Lanius. "Very Well. I'll hear what the General has to say. What an honor it would be, to make my enemy surrender completely, without one shot fired. To take this city as our own without a fight." Lanius called his field commanders up to the front of the forward marching legion army.

"Do not fire on the profligates until my command. The general wants to excercise some diplomacy." Commanded Lanius.

The two factions were now in clear sight of each other. General Price looked onward, finally seeing the silver mask of his mortal enemy. Legate Lanius gazed upon the man that stood in the way of his self proclaimed destiny, unthreatened, and unafraid. Both commanders ordered there army's to a halt, but continued advancing towards each other alone.

Listening intently to the eybot radio, Anne, Heather, and the old man suspensefully awaited the details of Mr. Las Vegas's next transmission, as well as many other citizens of the mojave. The future of the wasteland was bieng shaped at that moment.

_"Folks both army's have now stopped a mere 400 yards or so apart. General Price and the legion commander are making there way to have what appears to be a meeting on the strip. This looks like a wild west showdown ladies and gentlemen. History in the making." _Stated Mr. Las Vegas.

The Bandito and Mr. Blue were hiding quietly in an alley way between the two opposing forces. They watched as Lanius and General Price met a short 50 feet in front of them. The Bandito removed the safety off both of his 9 millimeter pistols, and waited.

Price and Lanius had arrived together. The towering Lanius beamed down through his mask at the shorter, but unrelentling General James Price. A silence befell the strip. Both men prepared to speak.

"An ambasador for Las Vegas? That time has come and gone General." Said Lanius.

"We came here for a fight today. Just like you did." Replied Price.

"Then if we aren't here to discuss the terms of your surrender, what do we have to talk about General?" Said Lanius.

"I was hoping for a peaceful resolve." Said General Price.

"My only resolve for you is leave here today on your feet, or be carried away wrapped in your flag." Stated Lanius.

The Bandito decided this was the moment. He stood up and began to stroll out onto the strip in the direction of the two commanders. Mr. Blue followed his friend. General Price and Lanius turned and watched as the two mysterious men approached them.

"_Another strange turn of events folks. Two unknown men have just entered the strip and are heading towards General Price and the Legion commander. Boy Las Vegas is an interesting place isn't it?"_ Reported Mr. Las Vegas.

Upon hearing this, Heather almost fainted. She knew who the two unknown men were. Anne went into denial. There's no way thats my husband, she thought. He's not that stupid. The old man shushed the women and awaited further transmissions.

"I have an idea." Said the Bandito. Lanius realized who the men were. They were the men that killed his commander amongst other things. General Price had read reports of men described like these, who overthrew the prison facility, as well as blew up the power substation.

"You have some balls showing up here like this." Said General Price.

"I'll listen to what the profligate has to say. He's earned my attention." Declared Lanius.

"How about both of you men leave Las Vegas, and take your armies with you." Said the Bandito.

_"One of the men is dressed in tan, with pistols. He is carrying a back pack and talking to General Price. The other man is dressed in blue clothes with a back pack as well. This is very wierd Ladies and Gentlemen. From this distance I can't tell what they are saying. I'll keep you posted folks." _Blared the Eyebot, confirming both of the women's fears.

Legate Lanius let out a loud laugh through his silver mask. He admired the courage of the obviously insane men standing in front of him. "And what if we don't?"

"Then I am going to kill all of you." The Bandito said firmly.

General Price pulled his pistol from the holster and shot the bandito in the chest twice, as Mr. Blue retrieved his shot gun and fired both barrels into Price's face. Lanius turned and fled toward his forces as the NCR army began firing on the Legion army. The war for Las Vegas had just begun.

"_Shots fired folks. General Price has shot the man in tan, dressed like a cowboy! The blue dressed man has killed General Price! Its an all out warzone here ladies and gentlemen." _A countersniper had dialed in on the sniper next to Mr. Las Vegas. The legion sharpshooter squeezed his trigger slowely, sending a 50. caliber bullet through the brain housing group of Hanlons ranger, saving Lanius. "_Oh my god, the ranger beside me has been killed!" _A frantic Mr. Las Vegas reported.

"Aydios mio! Did he say he was shot! Daddy tell me he didn't say that!" A hysterical Heather screamed.

"I don't know mija. I don't know." The old man said as he held her in closely. Anne in a state of catatonic shock, just listened.

Back on the strip, the Bandito grabbed his chest, in pain. The bullets had penetrated his body, and exited through his back. The pain seemed intense, but fleeting, so he stood up and pulled both of his 9 millimeters and took cover behind an overturned car on the street.

"Hey man you ok?" Mr. Blue asked as he joined his comrad.

"Yeah, I think so." A confused Bandito said. Bullets whizzed past the men in both directions. They were caught in a crossfire between the two factions. The searing pain faded completely from the Bandito's chest as he popped over the fender of the car and fired on an approching Legionarre, mortally wounding the man.

Cheif Hanlon sent the order across the radio, and all snipers begain picking off there enemies advancing towards the mass of the NCR army on the strip. Mr. Blue fired towards an NCR soldier, the buckshot amputating his leg at the shin. The soldier colapsed launching his m-16 in the direction of Mr. Blue and the Bandito.

"_Folks the cowboy is back on his feet after getting shot twice! They appear to be firing on the Legion army and the NCR forces! _

Two profligate soldiers had closed in on the Bandito and Mr. Blue while they were focused on the Legionaires. The two men were in the fight of there lives at this point. The Bandito turned and saw the advancing soldiers and shot one through the eye, dropping him onto the strip ashphalt. His brain matter leaking out through the newly formed hole in his head. The second soldier jammed a knife deep into the side of Mr. Blue as he emptied his shot gun into a Legionaire firing at the NCR.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Screamed Mr. Blue, as the Bandito shot his attacker. Mr. Blue picked up the m-16 dropped earlier, and fired wildly into the Legion forces, killing many, and wounding Lanius.

"_This is an awesome display of herioism ladies and gentlemen! The man in blue has been stabbed, but continues to fight the good fight against the legion army! The legion commander is closing in on the two men right now!_ Reported Mr. Vegas.

The man in blue jerked the knife that was lodged deeply in his side, removing it. He felt the same pain as his muscles had been seperated by the cold steal of the blade. A warming sensation engulfed the area as the pain mysteriously faded away. Without time to think about it, he continue'd firing in the opposite direction, now focusing on the New California Republic soldiers that were almost on top of them.

Legate Lanius had made his way through hails of gunfire coming from both direction in order to reach the Bandito who hadn't noticed his approach. Lanius struck the bandito in the left arm above the elbow with a mighty sword, breaking his arm. Falling in pain, the man in tan fired off wildly hitting Lanius in the right knee cap, and right arm forcing him to drop his sword. Mr. Las Vegas reported these events as they played out in front of him.

"_The scene on the strip is a blood bath. Hundreds of NCR soldiers and Legion forces lay dead in the streets! The cowboy has been struck down by the legion commander, and his friend pulled the knife out of his side!"_

Mr. Blue ran to the aid of his friend once again. The Bandito holding his broken arm yelled to his friend to pull on it, reseting it in place. The man in blue did this, sending the bandito into an excrusiating pain. This time the pain took a little longer to fade, but did so in a short period of time none the less. The showstopper pack weighted the gunslinger down as he tried to get to his feet. Mr. Blue grabbed the gloved hand of the Bandito, pulling him back up into the gunfight.

Lanius reached up trying to grab the Bandito as he stood, pulling the tarp covering off his pack. The legion commander's eyes went wide as he realized what he was looking at. The Bandito turned and shot him three times in the chest, then turned and attempted to cross the strip with Mr. Blue.

Enroute to the other side of the road the men were hit by a barrage of gunfire ripping through the leg of Mr. Blue, and once again blowing holes in the chest of the Bandito. The gunslinger grabbed his comrad by the pack frame and dragged him to safety behind short pony wall of concrete, as blood poured from him like a waterfall.

"_The two mysterious men have taken cover behind a low wall taking a break from the battle ladies and gentlemen. Its a miracle they are still alive! Ladies and Gentlemen I've personally seen them shot many times, and they seeminly get right back up. The cover has been taken off the cowboys back pack. Its something green. Hard to make out from this vantage point. Stay tuned folks!" _An excited Mr. Las Vegas reported.

"Man, I don't know how much longer I can do this." Said Mr. Blue exhausted.

"Hey why, don't you get out of here while you can? I'll take care of these guys." Said the Bandito.

"No way and leave you to have all of this fun by yourself." Mr. Blue smiled.

The Enclave eyebot relayed all transmissions in total clarity. The women gained hope in the reports that there loved ones were not dead yet, but still perplexed hearing they had been shot many times but continued to go on. The little girls now joined the adults at the table, waiting in anticipation for the robot to say something else.

Mr. Blue and the Bandito walked back out into the center of the strip, firing off the remaining rounds they had in there immediate magazines. Mr. Las Vegas watched the men's last stand through a pair of binoculars on top of one of the strips casino's. Mr. Blue reached up for his detonator, pulling it off the clip attatched to the alice pack strap. His mission was foiled as an NCR soldier shot him through the hand, destroying the clacker.

"_Folks the two men have returned to the center of the strip, and now I have a perfect view on them. They look like they are carrying..."_

The Bandito grabbed his detonator from his pack strap. He removed the safety from the M57 clacker and looked at Mr. Blue who was holding his broken bleeding hand. It was time for him to fullfill his promise to his family.

"See you on the other side." Said the Bandito. Mr. Blue nodded in approval.

"_Oh my god ladies and gentlemen. They are carrying MINI NU-"_

Chapter 20 Freedom For All

Time seemingly froze. All of the men on the strip, both Legion and NCR, never saw it coming. Both forces, completely blind sided by the two wasteland men, whose only desire one week ago, was to go to Las Vegas for a few days.

She was the last thing to go through his mind, before he pressed down on the hand held detonation switch, dispersing atoms and radiation over a 3 mile radius. Moments leading up the catastrophic event, the bandito questioned if his coming actions would be justified, and if so, what impact would it have?Thoughts, memories, hopes and dreams raced through the unnamed duo's heads as they prepared for the end.

Bullets and shrapnell ripped through the already broken bodies of Mr. Blue and the Bandito. Life flashing in front of his eyes like he movie, the gunslinger reminiced to the moments when he first met his beautiful wife. The love they shared, though brief, rienforced the idea that this must be done. Mr. Blue's mind went back to the births of his little girls. What joyful days those were!

"Maybe in another life" thought the Bandito.

"For my kids and my wife" thought the one in Blue.

_Click._

A brilliant flash of light, followed by an instantaneous combustion of atomic energy came next. The men who were closest to the epicenter of the blast, were completely vaporized. The nuclear explosion took place in the middle of the Las Vegas strip. In middle of the battle between the two enemy factions. The trap was set. The plan executed with hitman precision.

10 miles south of the warzone in Sloan, the enclave robot's transmissions went to static. Mr. Las Vegas' voice no longer reported. The old man ran outside of his house laughing hysterically. He watched as the mushroom cloud bellowed over the ruins of Las Vegas pushing clouds out of the way as it traveled towards the heavens. The ear splitting explosion, accompanied by an emense rush of air and sonic boom almost knocked the old man over.

"They fucking did it! I can't believe they fucking did it!" said the old man.

"What happened daddy" said Heather carrying Leigha, her voice tense with fear. She gazed in the direction of Vegas as well, hearing the deafening boom, and witnessing the complete destruction. She knew then what had just happened.

Off in the horizon, the mighty Stratosphere that once pierced the sky had tumbled and collapsed. The iconic Statue of Liberty, blown into concrete shards, killing others who were far enough away from the initial blast. The death toll of militants, as well as civilian casualties of the citizens of Las Vegas were in the tens of thousands within seconds. An ominous mushroom cloud now loomed over the once powerful city of Las Vegas. Structures that had been damaged in the great war 200 years prior gave away at the killing blow delivered by the combined megaton power of the two mininuke back packs worn by the Bandito and Mr. Blue.

Heather's legs became unstable at the sight. Falling to her knees, she placed Leigha down on the ground in front of her. Tears welling up in her eyes. The old man crouched down beside her. Anne had come out of the Sloan shanty and stood silently unable to speak. A short distance down interstate 15, the old man could see two men walking in his direction slowely. He stood carefully, and walked back into the house retrieving the m-4, then returning to his daughters side.

"Did you know he was going to do this?" Heather asked her father.

"The only thing they told me was they were going to go to Las Vegas to stop the war." The old man replied. "I told him he was crazy."

The figures had gotten much closer, and were heading straight towards Heather and her father. The old man stood up, and readied his weapon to kill the strange couple. One man was carrying a back pack shirtless, as the other one walked beside him in a dark trenchcoat.

"Don't come any closer." Commanded the Heathers father.

"No need for that old man." Shouted Doc Martin as he continued to advance. Old man, the old man thought. Only one person calls me that. He allowed the mysterious drifters to walk up to them completely. Ezzell and Martin still wearing there NCRCF prison uniforms, stood in front of Heather, Anne and her father and prepared to speak.

"Heather," Spoke Ezzell as if he knew her, "I believe this is yours." Handing her the back pack as instructed by the Bandito. She took the olive drab back pack and recognized it as her former spouses.

"How do you know my name?" She asked both men. "And how did you get this?"

"We worked with your ex husband, and husband" Doc Martin said looking at Heather and then Anne respectivily.

Hector realizing some one was outside, exited the house and looked at Ezzell and Martin. There eyes met. Hector ran back into the house and hid once again.

"But he did construction. He was a _contractor._" She said. "He wouldn't know how to do something like this." Anne listened patiently, learning details about her husband as well from Ezzell and Martin.

"Yes he was a contractor. We were all contractors." Answered Ezzell. "We were contractors for the Enclave Army years ago. We were contracted mercenaries." A mercenary. Come to think of it, I never did see him with any tools. This explained why he would disappear for long periods of time and made poor excuses for his wherabouts she concieved.

"Why did they go to Las Vegas? They knew there was going to be a war." Anne finally spoke. "The man on the radio said they were getting shot, but not dying." Ezzell and Martin looked at each other trying to decide how to explain the radiation incident as easily as possible. Doc Martin did his best to answer her questions.

"They went to Las Vegas because they wanted to put a stop to the New California Republic and end the Legion army slaving and murders. They went there to protect all of you. I don't think they went not planning on coming back though." Explained Martin. "As far as them getting shot, that is hard to explain. Something happened to them a few days ago. Very strange."

Martin and Ezzell accurately relayed the story of the Harowitz family, Dr. Mills, and the incident with the radiation poisoning and the cellular regenerating abilities. They also explained the riot incident at the NCRCF and how the Bandito and Mr. Blue had saved there lives. The old man just listened to this strange tale in amazement.

Heather could not believe the words that were entering her ears. Her former spouse had helped selflessly save a family he did not know, forcefully pardon the sentences of his comrads from the electric chair, rescue her and her daughter from Ceasars legion, and completely stopped a war from starting in the Mojave wasteland. All of this in a week. She had come to the conclusion she didn't even know the first thing about the man she was previously married to. What she thought she knew of him was he was a construction worker, and he would go camping for long periods of time. There second chance at a life together had passed along with the sands in the wind around Jean, Nevada.

"They were supposed to come home today." Anne sobbed.

"Heather. Anne." Ezzell spoke softly. "I'm very sorry for your losses. They were both great men, and it was an honor having the chance to work with them." They nodded at Ezzell and Martin, with an understood silence saying "Thank you for the closure", taking in all the things they had seen and heard that day.

Doc Martin and Ezzell left the Sloan shanty in the direction of Hidden Valley once again. After the men left, Heather grabbed the back pack and picked up her daughter to return to the shanty. She walked in to her fathers room and shut the door. Sitting on the old mans bed she cried. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she gazed upon the olive drab back pack. Heather untied the draw string and opened it. Inside she found the rifle scope, dozens of rounds of various calibers, a few m-4 and 9 millimeter magazines, and a pack of cigarettes laying on top. Underneith, she found thousands of dollars in New California Republic currency, Enclave currency, and various other forms of money from the places he had explored as a mercenary and travels after there divorce. A few pictures of there wedding, the birth of Leigha, as well as many other images of him and her lined the bottom of the back pack along with his wedding band and a note. It read "Te amaré para siempre Heather".

The New California Republic Army was defeated in Nevada that day. The surviving members made there way back west, abandoning the annexation of Las Vegas. With Ceasar dead, and Legate Lanius's forces destroyed, the remnants of the Legion were driven out of the mojave and subsequently killed by wasteland vigilantes.

Doc Martin accompanied his life long friend Ezzell to Hidden Valley once again, where they finally parted ways. He himself headed back east in search of his former love Angel and found her. She had waited for his return for over three years. Ezzell was last seen turning over rocks searching aimlessly in the Southern Nevada Desert in search of Dr. Mills underground clinic.

Sam Cooke never left the New California Republic Correctional Facility. Instead he appropriatly renamed it "Cooke's House". One night after drinking whiskey heavily he accidentally killed himself in the prison electric chair, making Cooke the last known execution, be it involuntary, for that institution.

Vulpes Inculta never got the chance to die with honor. After having crawled across the room of the high value parcel cage at the nightmare warehouse in Searchlight, he lacked the ability to lock the hammer back on the revolver left behind by the Bandito. Inculta died painfully from starvation.

Having enough of the wild wild west, Anne and her two daughters moved back east to the coastal area of the state formerly known as North Carolina. Grace grew up and went to college to learn the truth behind the history of Las Vegas, the appollo moon missions, and who Elvis Presley was, and taught her mother. Kay would grow up to become a Senator in the Enclave goverment.

Buster now out of a job, took up employment working at the Whiskey Petes casino in Primm as a bouncer for the bartender. Occasionally taking his anger out on drunk wastelanders.

Heather never married Hector, and he returned to New California to become a prison guard at the New California State Penitentiary at San Quintin. He died from radiation poisoning when an inmate unsespectingly changed out his bottle of clean water for one with irradiated water.

Baby Leigha grew up to become a scientist studying chemistry. She is currently working on a project that purifies the radioactive isotopes in water and the radiation in the air.

After living a long and eventful life the old man finally passed away. Having witnessed a great a many things during his time on earth, his favorite moments were with his daughter, granddaughter, and estranged ex son in law the Bandito. Although no one ever knew his final age upon death, it was believed he was well over a hundred and something when he expired.

Heather remained by her fathers side until his death. With Leigha grown and successful as a scientist, Heather continued to live in Sloan. Years after the liberation of Las Vegas, she had fully moved on and met a nice contractor. This time, he actually did construction.

With the Legion erased, and the New California Republic driven from Las Vegas, the people returned and the city slowely started rebuilding. Without the threat of a tyranous goverment, constant militant action, and taxation, the city of Las Vegas prospered. Through the help of scientists like Leigha, quality of life drastically improved. Through the actions of the Bandito and Mr. Blue that day, they helped shape the future creating a truly free Las Vegas and making the Mojave a desirable place to live. Because freedom comes with a price. That price is war. And war never changes.

The End?


End file.
